THE ETERNAL CIRCLE
by LambdaPower
Summary: He is the chosen heir of darkness. She was pure and innocent Queen of the Moon. He wanted her, all for himself. And he doesn't take no for an answer. Take the rating seriously dark fic.
1. The creation

Standard disclaimer : I do not own Naoko's Sailor Moon.

A/N : Yippies! My first Sailor Moon fanfic! Hope you enjoy!

Tell me what you think, should I continue?

**The eternal circle**

**Alternate summary:** In the world where purity and light are considered a myth, where evil reigns without a shred of conscience an angel appears seemingly out of nowhere. Right into his grasp.

**Chapter1: The creation**

The Cauldron.

A place where all the stars originate from.

The sparkling center of the Galaxy; the Zero Star of Sagittarius.

The holy land of the stars, the Sailor Crystals.

Lost in the vast endless mother sea, the sea of origin, they are calling to each other.

Lonely little stars that crave for each other's company; waiting for guidance and warm embracing light.

For the one soldier that draws in everything; and gives away eternal loving warmth.

Shimmering in all the glory of it's lights, stars of hope, and stars of darkness, bursting with the power of life, that crosses time and space, spread throughout the entire galaxy.

The one place where time is meaningless, where everything is NOW, not before or after. Time flux, a twinkling milky river barely seen, that wraps itself tightly around the Cauldron.

They call for their guardian; their light of hope, the very power of life.

Their subconscious calls, ever slowly materializing in form of a whirlwind, a fusion of their essences, life forces, needs, desires, and hopes.

The warp of light slowly becomes blinding light, splitting in two: the pure and blinding white light; and it's companion, dark energy, pulsating with darkness.

Black intermingles with white, life with death, creation with destruction; they are the alpha and omega.

A solitary figure, not looking a day older than 22 years, spreading her butterfly-fairy wings sighed.

A mixture of joy and hope, sadness and fear mirrors in her big gray eyes. Her flowing long white hair falls freely, covering her transparent white dress sparkling with diamonds.

_So, the time has finally come. And all this time I was hoping it wouldn't be necessary. What a silly old hag I am._

_No, wait… am I calling myself an old hag?_

_Well, after an eternity of being alone, I am surprised that I actually managed to remember what I was here for._

Raising her silver scepter, with a sparkling gem on top, she said firmly:

"Guardian Power! Omega Destruction!"

Piercing silvery light shot through the diamond look-alike gem melting the ominous darkness into the sea of Cauldron immediately, alongside it's guardian, Guardian of Chaos.

_Never will I allow the Chaos Seed taking it's full form. This abomination is twisted form of necessary existence, for it enables the birth of the light. For, there is no light without darkness, and, no darkness without the light._

_But when the time comes, neither will I be able to stop the ever growing darkness. However, it can be delayed until, a true carrier of the supreme light is born. _

"Guardian Power! Alpha Creation!"

And than it happened, the miracle of creation.

In her breast she held a cast-off shell of a small star.

_So, this is it; the point of no return. _

Bright silvery-white light immediately illuminated the Cauldron, spreading it's comforting warmth throughout the Galaxy, and vast Universe. Bringing hope and love to every single corner that has forgotten it's purpose for existence. Penetrating through time and space easily, like a mothers comfort to a child, a sweet tune of a lullaby.

_The very beginning, a flowery shaped _ _Crystal_

_This flowery shaped _ _Crystal__ is the legendary primal form of the Cosmos Seed, the Mystical Silver _ _Crystal_

_It is the realization of all the Sailor _ _Crystals__ as one, the embodiment of their essences, their life forces and hopes._

_The birth of a seed that one day is to belong to a legendary soldier. That has yet to be born in material world. _

_And it is my holy duty to guard it for eternity._

_For I am Guardian Cosmos; Guardian and Holy spirit of the Cosmos Seed._

* * *

**Cosmos Crystal Tokyo, distant future**

Through the mists of light, sparkling stars, vast space, a winged creature, beautiful beyond words, wept.

Her deep blue eyes are full with sorrow, her tears as shiny as small crystals; fall down her perfect porcelain cheeks slowly and lazily.

Spark of light shines on her forehead: an eight-pointed silvery star.

Long platinum hair falls freely and seemingly never ending, scooped up in her trademark hairstyle.

The odangos, heart shaped ones, intermingling with her soft white wings.

Thoughts of terror race through her occupied mind.

_Why did it had to be me?_

_Alone… I am so alone…_

_For all the eternity, so utterly alone.. _

_After I finally defeated the last evil, Sailor Chaos, nothing left._

_Finally our world is at peace; the peace that spreads throughout the Universe._

"Beware of what you wish, it might come true!" Laughed Lita, when baking me some of her finest cookies and cakes.

_And this wish did. But…_

_All my precious ones are gone. What huge and unbearable price to pay. Their Sailor _ _Crystals__ sent into oblivion. _

_We have a new hope for the galaxy, the new beginning. Nevertheless, the past is all that I have left; the past and my memories._

Image of her long lost husband flashed in her mind; _my Mamoru… my king… my love!_

_I still remember his face, when he said, oh, so carefree:_

"Someday we will be gone, new sailor soldiers, new stars will be born... But Sailor Moon, you will forever be immortal. For all eternity, you will be the most beautiful, brilliant light."

_No amount of my convincing that I would never leave him was going to change his mind. He laughed then._

_I am crying now. I don't want this eternity! Not like this, and never like this!_

Like broken record, continuously running through her mind: _memories memories memories…_

"You're very special my daughter" She remembered the soothing voice of her mother, the queen of a kingdom turned into ash long ago.

_My home; the Silver Millennium is gone, the Crystal Millennium is gone, they are all gone, my beloved ones, my friends..._

"The Universe awaited your birth. Now, I can die peacefully knowing that you finally exist."

_Never did I understand those words until now. I thought that my mother's bed stories then were just to put me to sleep._

_I inherited my mother's crystal… if I had not perhaps she could have been reborn._

"The long line of the Queens of the Moon, just waited for your birth. Passing the Crystal after the previous one died, to their only daughter, an heir conceived without a father, with the sheer life force of the Mystical Crystal. The purest soul, the one that will allow the Mystical Silver Crystal to evolve, into the Cosmos Seed"

… _my star seed._

_It is all my fault.. always my fault.._

"Honey, you are the one, that will be able to bring our legacy, yours Crystal to its fullest power. A soldier of legends foretold many millennia ago.. Once, long ago, the Guardian Cauldron gave the first Selenity this amazing power, turning her into a goddess that her people adored. You know my little one, before her arrival, the people of the Moon didn't have long life spans, or eternal health.

Their life wasn't governed by peace and joy. Eternal wars, hatred, those were the dark times, shrouded in mystery…

They admired this chosen virgin blessed with the life power of the stars above. You.. we are her descendants my precious one.

The Cauldron Guardian didn't explain why she gave the Crystal into to her custody. Only that the time will come when his rightful owner will be born.. and the cycle of the Silver Carriers will stop, for you'll live eternally, forever immortal.

But don't worry, the Moon will not be left without a guardian, for you're daughter will be Moon's new Sailor Soldier, owner of her own Pink Moon Crystal."

_Immortal.. Some immortal I am! Ha ha ha…_Her laughter mirrored every ounce of her despair.

Like a crash of thunder, a brilliant idea came upon her mind.

_I can always travel through time.. as I did once, _sadly reminiscing her Chibi Chibi's form.

_But I can not alter my destiny, nor I can exist longer in the same place with my past self._

_Yes, I'll simply go back, even before the first Selenity.. I mean how dark can those times be? At least I won't be alone. My Guardian will surely understand. Hell, I won't even ask her. She'll prohibit me, that's for sure._

_I might alternate the history line._

_I don't care._

_Now, the sneaky part of the plan…_A victorious smile adorned her full lips.

_I have to change my sailor fuku to something more acceptable in those times.. I wonder what are they wearing there. _

She changed her clothes in one whisper of her tender voice, simply de transforming herself into her Neo Queen Serenity form.

_Gods, I already forgot what was like wearing these clothes.. After all, I was far too long in my Cosmos form,. I always liked better anyway, this white flowing dress.. my old golden hair _playing with her shiny silken locks she sighed, .._ and old round shaped odangos "_meatball head" echoed Mamoru's teasing voice and along his face slowly fading out of her memory.

_How could his image… fade? Millennia of loneliness, sorrow, I cannot take it anymore.. It seems that the color of my hair faded into white alongside my husband's tender and caring face._

_But his memory never will.. never.._

The silky material clanged onto her body as if it were her second skin, caressing her as if it trying to console.

Grasping her royal scepter tightly she whispered:

"Please my Cosmos Seed, Cosmos Crystal, grant me a wish, send me through time and space to find my happiness at the side of the ones that I love."

The Crystal on the top of her scepter started reacting, emitting a silvery glow that grew stronger, engulfing her.

A portal opened.

_Well, this is it. How truly bad it can be? After all, I can wish myself back from there, can't I? _

_Though, it looks kinda' dark.. I can't see anything through…hmm.. _

Her scepter vanished in the mid air alongside her wings.

"Selenity where are you? What are you up to again? I have to tell you something important! " Angry shrieking voice pierced the stale air surprisingly loud for coming from such a small creature.

Hearing the familiar Guardian's voice she jumped wholeheartedly without thinking it over.

_Ugh.. she tried to prevent my departure when I tried to go back once.. yelling something about the danger of altering timeline. Bla blabla… I don't care. Everything is better than being forever alone; I am not her after all. I'll worry about that later. Tomorrow; that is._

* * *

**somewhere in distant past**

The darkness of the whirlwind possessively engulfed her.

In the blink of an eye and a loud thud she landed on something very hard, hurting every bone in her tiny and frail body.

"Ouchhh….!" desperately shouting "that hurts!" she opened her still swelling red eyes that evidenced her crying moments before, and gasped at what she saw, seeing, but refusing to believe at the sight of a man that stood before her.

She adjusted to the darkness around and made out his features.

"M M M Maaamoruuuu?" An eerie shudder broke loose, frantically running down her spine spreading throughout her whole body.

A figure wearing nothing but black; black shirt with black trousers and boots; his form massive, ranging well over six feet, arms roped with muscle, trimming down to the flat belly. His skin well tanned a tender nuance of golden hue, his brows black and dominant complimenting his masculine features.

Wearing a long coat, this man was devastatingly handsome. His wild black short hair and darkly dancing eyes hinted with red _.. red?_ made her breath catch in her throat, not with desire but with the shock of recognition.

He immediately froze, albeit the look of shock and rising desire in his eyes betrayed his emotions.

His face slowly twisting in some kind of evil .. _evil? .. _grin, his deep midnight blue eyes piercing her bright blue cerulean, a sick smile grew wider every moment as he slowly whispered in a deep rough, sexy voice:

"Well, well, do my eyes deceive me, is it really the famous Queen of the Moon?" Dark sinister laugh immediately spreading through what it looked like was his throne room.

"How long has it been… kitten of mine?"

His face darkened, so much fury coming to it that she stumbled back, a mass of dark energy flying to her.

"No other man will come near you or touch you ever again. You'll never escape from me again."

"W W W Whaa …..?" She never finished her sentence for a sharp unbearable pain shot through her chest… and she promptly fainted on the shiny marble floor.

Her waist was roughly encircled and her back was pressed to his hard chest, with one swift motion he flung her over his massive broad shoulder easily, as if her trembling frail form ached for his warm embrace, grabbing her as if never wanting to let go.

_Impossible.. how can this be? _He intensively without even blinking devoured hungrily her sleeping form that was blissfully unaware of her surroundings, sprawled on silken sheets of his large mahogany bed.

_Is it really her? After a thousands of years of complete darkness, yearning, she simply appeared out of nowhere.. better yet she popped out of nowhere.. _

Gently caressing her velvet blonde locks that surrounded her small tiny body like golden halo, he buried his face into her hair and inhaled her intoxicating rare moonflower scent like a thirsty man that hasn't tasted a single drop of liquid for an eternity. Yesss,.. the same aphrodisiac drug that I've longed for so long.

_Who was that lowly idiot whom she called Mamoru? I shall annihilate his body, send his soul into eternal oblivion, slowly and very painfully.. _He felt his blood began to boil, and an almost animal like growl escape his throat for the beast awakened and ached for a taste of her.

_My darling angel, my most precious possession.. you'll never escape from me again!_

His eyes flashed a menacingly demonic red. And he stomped out of his luxurious chambers leaving a trail of power, dark energy that surrounded his tall frame almost as if he were the Devil himself, his long black cloak obediently strolling behind him.


	2. Meet Mina

**Standard disclaimer** : I do not own Naoko's Sailor Moon.

**Chapter2 : Meet Mina **

She was in a dark, unfamiliar place, ominous engulfing shadows holding menace, slowly reaching to her, making her wish she had never been born. Gasping, reaching for her breath, acid air slowly filled her lungs overpowering her…but it wasn't the air that made her feel like a dove in a cage …it was a faint silhouette of a tall man, his intense red eyes glowing dangerously, the only feature she saw clearly.

Shrouded in mist, she heard his taunting deep voice "Trying to escape? You know it is completely useless, I'll find you anyway. Again, and again."

"I'll tell you a secret kitten." His voice a deep dark lake of menace. "I adore to see you running, it makes my blood run faster."

A strong hand gripped her tiny wrist, pulling her closer to him, yanking her to his steel hard body, holding her still. "Your warm touch breathes life into my body, my angel." He whispered lazily while his wet burning tongue trailed down her long frail neck impossibly slow, making her feel dizzy. "Gods you taste like sweets! You know, I could easily take you here, right now, and there is no way you could stop me."

She tossed around in spasms from the horrible nightmare, tears of sweat dotting her immaculate forehead and seeping into her closed eyes. Selenity woke with a jolt and a throbbing headache. Eyes fluttering open, she groaned as a ray of sunlight hit her unprepared eyes, slowly concluding that this room wasn't her own, that all that happened to her was not just a dream.

She looked up at a black and blue ceiling, with depicted bears and a hunter with a bow, on it. _Poor bear... I would never depict a single ceiling in the Cosmos Crystal Tokyo palace that way, especially my bedroom. Who would want to kill a bear, anyway, nowadays? _Where was she?

Her eyesight loomed towards a large window with deep blue curtains swaying slowly on the morning breeze.

_How long have I been asleep? Am I still on Earth? _The bright blue Sun (_Blue?_ _have I gone mad? Since when our Sun is blue? Have I gone so distant to the past, when our star was a mere bright blue baby?) _sent an incredible myriad of light sparkles through the wide open window that matched perfectly with the rest of the room, illuminating and reflecting on the multitude of crystals that was the chandelier above.

Turning her head slowly, she caressed the sheet of black silk, enjoying the softness. She heard water splashing.

Sitting up slowly, Selenity gazed attentively her surroundings. Expensive furniture were tastefully scattered across the room, and a large wardrobe spread across an entire side of the wall, with mirrors on it's door, so she could see her bemused reflection clearly. _I wonder what is inside?_ ..on the other wooden bookshelf made of ebony, huge blue Indian rug, a sword rack... An assortment of swords, actually, at least a dozen was displayed in a case of glass.

"Oh, you're finally awake my Lady, I've prepared a bath for you" She heard a tender female voice that sounded too familiar. Turning her head she encountered the bright gaze of her best friend.

"Minako?" Is it really you? A happy whisper escaped her throat, and as trying to get up, a sharp pain pierced through her chest, threatening to suffocate her. Wincing in pain, she muttered an unarticulated sound, loosing her balance, almost falling.

"My Lady, you mustn't get up so soon, after what our master did to you, we thought you'll be sleeping for the rest of the day." Said the blonde angel, worry and anguish evident in her eyes, as she supported her small frame against hers.

"M m m master?" _What is this weird place? My head.. I cannot think straightly._ "Whom are you talking about?" Inquired Selenity confusion evident in her eyes.

The blonde gazed at her as if she were a strayed rabbit. "Our Lord, the king, whom else?"

"Your king? Common' Minako don't tease me, my brain hurts too much for me to process the hidden meaning behind your jokes." A bright cheerful laugh escaped her throat, as she tapped Minako's shoulders friendly.

"Anyway, what did he do to me anyway, that is soooo terrible?" The second part of her speech popped out in her mind as she curved her lips in what reminisced a faint smile. _Yes, thinking again I don't remember much at all; just a swirl of something black coming fast towards me._

The blonde gazed at her worry depicting her bright blue orbs, tilting her head just a little bit left. _Poor little thing... it must be from the shock she went through._

"My name is Mina. How is that you came so close guessing my name?" She asked cheerfully sitting behind her on the bed.

Watching her lady's confused look she continued; "I don't think it is my place to tell you, anyway. The Dark Lord will."

Selenity's eyes snapped open and grew wider every minute passing by. "My, you are all riddles today." Her crystal clear soft feminine voice filled the room immediately. "You can stop joking, I am not falling for that cheap joke again." MINA. Grinning as if trying to be serious, but her smile grew wider, so large and warm that Mina almost cried out of anguish.

"Anyway, what is with Mamoru? Since when does his eyes turned red? "

Her innocent question stirred her doubts.

"You are not Queen of the Moon, are you my Lady?" _Yes, she must be her twin or something else._

"Mina, what is with that stupid question? Now you start worrying me. Of course I am the Queen, I always was; just like you always wear this cute red ribbon in that long beautiful hair of yours."

"How do you know what I am always wearing, when you haven't seen me at all in your entire royal life."

"Okay, okay, now you are spooking me. Mina, get serious, we have always known each other, even in our past lives. You should be able to recognize me anytime."

"Past lives?" _Now, I think she lost her sane judgment, yes, definitely from the shock. I'll play along, wouldn't want to scare her furthermore, she'll get better eventually. I HOPE so._

"Never mind, your bath is getting cold. Get up slowly, so you wouldn't faint." Mina masterfully dogged the topic.

"Why, in Selene's name, would I faint? Alright, spill it Mina, now, what did Mamoru do to me?"

"Who is Mamoru?" Mina's sharp irritated question made her desperately aware of what she might done. _The danger of traveling through time -_thundered her Guardian's voice in her mid. _In the name of Selene, what have I gotten myself into? How could I be so naïve? Automatically assuming that she knows me, that I know her, oh gods, I am such a klutz! It is just that I haven't seen her in almost two millennia. I missed her... terribly._

"Uhm.. ah.. that tall ahm.. dark haired hunk, that thundered something about, let me see, could he really have said something like never, and escape, possibly.. again?" Now tears started threatening to pour, contributing to the utter sincerity of her desperate statement.

_I must be loosing my mind, my Cosmos _ _Crystal__ couldn't make that kind of a mistake! I wished to be with the ones I love did I? Is it possible that I forgot to specify some tiny terms.., I automatically.._

"No, noooo" Mina sighed, seeing her on the verge of breakdown; "you must have confused him with someone else"._ As if our Lord can be confused with someone else, duh._

"I am sorry, It must have been from that, whatever your Lord must have done to me; I've been rude. Please forgive me." _I'll have to play the tune she sets. If I don't like where the things are going, I can always go back, ta da! _A triumphant smile immediately adorned her tender face.

Now Mina was surprised. _Perhaps there is more to her statements than meets the eye to be attributed only to the shock. _

"Nonsense darling. I understand. Now, you have to go to bath yourself, cause' Chaos will get here, and he won't be mild or understanding, for he already awaits you on lunch."

"Lunch? Is it already noon?" _Must have been that blue Sun, uf. Oh my god, she looks as if I said something veeery silly._

_Obviously it was _ _noon__, since they are having lunch. Stupid! Stupid! _

"Well, as you already figured out, I got lost. Can you tell me, which planet are we on?" Selenity said with childish innocence trying desperately to improve situation, and somehow explain her odd behavior.

"The Earth. You know, that huge blue orb right next to the Moon" Mina's voice surprisingly calm.

_Stupid! More stupid!_ "Ahhh, yes, oh gee, I am such a klutz sometimes. Forgive me for stalling whatever you have been doing, and taking your precious time away."

Mina watched her blushing cheeks, and took a step back, unprepared for her sudden burst "CHAOS? Who is he?"

A desperate voice shuddered intensively, matching her shivering body. _It is not possible. Of all the timeline, I have to bump into Chaos! No, no, simply not possible, it must be some other Chaos, we are not talking about one and the same. Chaos is a she!_

"Calm down my Lady, there is nothing to be scared about." _Like hell._

"He is our Lord, Chaos the third."

"The third?" _Well, I am such a stupid klutz. There is only one CHAOS, ne? _

Her eyes immediately brightened. "Mina, who are you? Forgive my rudeness. I am still a little stunned from the blow."

Mina exhaustedly took her hand, and practically dragged her, into the room that was next this one. The soft vanilla fragrance filled her nostrils, as Selenity gazed admiring the huge bubble bath, stepping on the floor covered in marble, with strange designed geometrical shapes, almost like an ancient manuscript, she didn't recognize, every letter embroidered with expansive gems.

"Okay now we make a deal." Mina frowned, her index finger swaying in the air menacingly. "You undress, stop talking for a minute, I'll tell you anything you want that concerns me. For, if I don't hurry I'll be in a bunch of mess."

Selenity started wordlessly undressing herself, while Mina promptly helped her.

As soon as she stepped in her warm, soothing bath, her muscles relaxed. Mina did wonder with that fingers of hers, gently massaging her hair.

"I am the royal maiden Lady Mina of Venus, personal friend and escort of his majesty's sister, Lady Rei."

"Reeeeeiiii?" burst Selenity hilariously bolting and splashing Mina completely with scented water.

"Oh I am sorry, sorry…."

_Oh by the Goddess of Venus, will she ever let me finish anything. Now I am completely wet. She is worse to handle than my small nephews._

"Does she has by any chance long black hair, with dark eyes glittering violet? Is she stubborn, fiery and proud? Is Mars her planet that protects her?" _Maybe there is some chance that I actually stay here, and that my crystal never failed. Or that I am not a klutz after all._

Her outburst of joy did nothing to soothe Mina for she was slowly running out of patience. She obviously couldn't hide her grin, for the small odangoed girl that stared questioningly at her, immediately saddened.

_I am a klutz after all. What has gotten into me? Who knows how are they related here, this is their past lives we are talking about. The fact that we are talking about Rei, doesn't mean that it is the reincarnation of Raye's in my time._

"Yes, yes, how do you know her?"

A fleeting hope flickered in Selenity's eyes. _Perhaps I am home, after all_.

"Well, the Queen of the Moon should know at least something, ne?" _Uf, that was smart answer Selene! I am not a klutz! I am not a klutz! Yippie!_

Rei wasn't even born when the Queen of the Moon, you, disappeared. Her kingdom -yours, lays untouched, but empty, without inhabitants. When you vanished, they lost any hope and light, and transferred to Earth.

_Oh, supreme Selene, I am a klutz, after all. I am not supposed to know Rei here. I vanished?_

Mina watched her face grew paler every minute that was passing by.

"That doesn't mean that I haven't watched what was going on around here, ne?" _That was brilliant. Not a klutz!_

"We thought you died. You were barely turning nineteen. So young!" Said Mina energetically massaging Selenity's sour muscles, making her giggle.

"That's ridiculous, why would I die?" A confused unarticulated sound escaped her throat. _A supreme klutz, that is what I am! I manage to die in my past life so young?_

"Actually kill yourself. But we are not sure anyway. I am talking nonsense. Of course you didn't kill yourself, or die, cause I wouldn't be helping you wash yourself right now."

_I killed myself? GEE this keeps getting better, AND BETTER. _Selenity dismissed the ever-growing anxiety, and continued.

_Change the subject, change the subject… before I appear a total ignorant, and above all an impostor! Really, I am trying to convince my friend that I am actually –me, and doing that soooooooo bad. Can I get even more pathetic? _

"Please tell me something more about you?" she pleaded, what was a rather amusing sight, since her hair was twisted into a confused mess, covered in vanilla mousse, her cheeks slightly gaining her old rose hue, and a few perfectly round shaped bubbles, ranging in all spectrum of light flying randomly above her head making her appear almost surreal.

_Perhaps she'll let me finish after all. _Mina smiled brightly, and continued.

"I am the current goddess of Venus, one of the closest friends of Rei's, his majesty's sister."

"One of..?" Selenity ushered her. _They must be the rest of my friends!_

"Yes, goddess of Mercury, Amy; and Lita of Jupiter, they too belong to the closed circle of royalty."

Selenity's eyes widened. _Goddesses? Oh my Selene, all this time I thought that we were the descendants of goddesses, how I could have guessed that we actually were them in our previous lives. Great. I bumped in the time before we weren't even senshi yet._

"W w w why are you bathing me? That is not appropriate for a Lady of your stature" Realization suddenly dawned on her.

Mina smiled.

"You are the high king's long lost wife, and the legendary goddess Selene, after all. He is highly respected (_and feared –_Mina added mentally to herself) ruler of the Chaos Millennium. All other planets are his to command, and that includes my own. "

_So this is the dark time shrouded in mystery, my mother was referring to. I thought she had exaggerated things to make the story worth retelling and more interesting. Something I would actually loved to hear, rather than listen, considering what an unruly child I have been._

"He had concord us in one swift blow of energy that he had unleashed from his Crystal, after your disappearance. My mother used to retell me when I was little, like some kind of a horror story to amuse me with, before putting me to sleep. He went mad after you vanished. She said to me, that even they, your closest friends, didn't know what happened to you. But had suspected that he, or his family had their fingers in that."

_Okay, this is getting creepy. Way toooooooo creeeeeeepy._

_That really doesn't make ANY sense. Mamoru would never hurt me. In all his past or future forms, I knooooow him. And, why would Mamoru, okay, okay, his long past incarnation, enslave the planets with his Golden _ _Crystal__? Does he have even that kind of power? _

Her skin started to wrinkle, and Mina took that as a sign that it is high time to end blabbering.. ahem bathing. Handing her a soft towel, Selenity gently started drying herself. Mina took possession of her long golden hair, making some order while combing through the wavy wet mess.

_

* * *

_

_1. As you probably know, but I would like to point it anyway, just to make sure that nobody get's confused about why the Sun is blue. Every star has her own life cycle, when they are young they are white, as they age, they become blue, green, yellow, orange and finally red. Our star is yellow, and at the end of it's journey, it will either grew huge and red (as Antares in Scorpio), explode as supernova, or become a proton star (very small star with enormous mass) or implode and become black hole. I hope that humanity will find a way to travel through space, and inhabit other systems till then (if a comet does not wipe us out before that). _

2. The reason why they didn't know what happened to her it's because when gods or goddesses die, their body vanishes. (Like the senshi's in the anime) No body -no evidence.

A/N : Thank you guys for the reviewes so much! I was hillariously happy that you liked the beginning, clasped my hands and jumped around the room like a lost puppy! You gave me courage and joy. I appreciate that you took your time to review!If you come again across some grammatical errors, point the words in matter in reviews, so I'll edit again. As you probably noticed, I changed the previous chapter just a litlle, because I discovered how to draw a line –sigh- and edit again once published –sigh, sob-

I hope you aren't disppointed with this chapter. They will meet eye to eye in the next, and I'll also explain why the man's eyes glow red, though it will not be bluntly, you'll have to deduce yourself -wide smile- I just want to stirr your curiosity and imagination a litlle bit more.

**Flames of Nox, ****Ivy Tearen, ****Koldy** and **Kagome -**another mistery for you! For all of you.

WHAT DID ENDYMION DO TO HER? I shall be wicked and say that you'll have to wait and see.

**Twighunter, ****Rena Moon **you're reviews made me less doubt in myself! Thank you!

**Melocure****- **Keep your wise eye on my grammar tightly, and please notify me,in your reviewes if you see any. Thank you!

**Care**- You guessed right! Yes, Endymion holds Usa captive. Makes me wonder if you'll guess the whole story before it unfoldes partially in the third and fourth chapter–thumbs up!-

**Myshiee, Liza** If you think that was hot, or intense, you should see the rest I am planning to write. –wicked grin, heh- He is not a demon in a traditional sense of words.

Please, try to explain in your reviewes what exactly you like or dislike in the story. It helps me greately.

* * *

Again, if anybody would like to edit, just e-mail me, thanks! 

Serious warning: **Heavy steamy lemons** upcoming in the near future! **Take the rating seriously**!


	3. The lunch, part 1

**Standard disclaimer** : I do not own Naoko's Sailor Moon.

**Chapter3 The lunch , part1 **

Selenity was snuggled tightly into a long, light bluish dress that did nothing to hide her feminine curves, and full breasts barely covered with thin, shiny silky material.

"Mina, do I really have to wear this teasingly modest dress?" Whispered Selenity tiredly, watching Mina as she also changed her wet pink gown, into a luxurious golden one, with a strange material so gentle and soft, that resembled spider's web, glinting gold on the sun every now and then. However, it was still less revealing than hers.

"Why, that dress chose our master especially for you. You wouldn't want to offend him?" Mina retorted almost devilishly happy seeing her flushed cheeks and a pair of worried cerulean eyes.

Mina had her hair forced into her regular two round buns, ignoring Selenity's perpetual pleas to stop pulling so tightly, and kept adding blue diamonds combs into her golden locks in the shape of a butterfly, to keep her wavy waterfall from loosing wildly in every direction. Then, she put on her a matching set of blue diamonds jewelry, which included small moon crescent shaped earrings, a perfect golden bracelet, that surrounded her hand like a multitude of tiny spirals, and a matching golden necklace with the attached blue diamond crescent moon pendant.

"Okay, now we go eating. Gods, I am starving!" Muttered Mina almost inaudibly as trying to console her aching stomach.

Blushing at her owns stomach's growl in response, Selenity nodded her head in silent agreement and started following her through luxurious long halls of dark blue marble with white streaks and shiny pillars of some kind of stone that resembled more rare gems rather than expansive rocks. After what seemed an eternity of walking, they finally arrived.

"Hungry?" Questioned the amused king as he motioned her to sit down beside him. A strange flicker that resembled desire in his eyes caught her attention.

"Yes, thank you your Excellency." Selenity sheepishly retorted as she seated next to him.

"Endymion, my darling Selenity." He corrected her.

His deep, lazy and slow voice, stirred the forgotten desire and lust that she always felt whenever this drop dead handsome man was concerned. Suppressing shivers that he sent down her spine, she looked away from his knowing eyes that seemed to be able to bare her very soul, _as always.. _shifting nervously under his inspection. His eyes left an invisible trail of dark want as he examined her from her toes up, absorbing all of her in, almost as if he wanted to mark her as his possession desperately.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked almost teasingly.

"Yes, I did, thank you," She said in a soft melodic voice, a trademark of the Moon Queens, unaware of that, that sent Endymion's memories running wildly.

_Finally my darling angel, my little Moon Queen, I found the way to keep you forever by my side. If only you knew how many lonely nights I wondered what might have I done wrong so you could have had tried to escape me. What method of confinement could I or could I not have had bestowed upon your body and soul._

He fought the sinister smirk that threatened dangerously at his lips, but ultimately allowed to grace his lips at the mere thought of her so unaware of her present situation.

Blissfully unaware of his dark devilish thoughts, Selenity mused. _Interesting, he has the same name when he was… err will be the Earth prince in the Silver Millennium. At least I know that he isn't some kind of evil twin of his. Oh, I really hope not. Where is the food? _She mused while looking at large porcelain empty dishes, with golden ornaments, and just as empty shiny crystal glasses.

Mina sat impatiently next to her on the same side of the long mahogany table, awaiting for the arrival of the rest of the expected company. "When will they arrive Endymion? I am starving." She said rather angrily. You don't know how long it took to me just to see her get in, in those huge thub of yours, let alone bath her without her asking a tone of silly questions."

"What kind of silly questions?" He harshly asked, his voice frequency strangely making the crystal glasses tremble as his unyielding gaze continued to rest on one petite blonde, the smirk leaving his handsome features, his eyes a shining promise of a serious menace.

Mina bolted from her station. "Oh, nothing, just some silly questions that made no sense altogether."

"Oh?" He grinned discretely pushing her to elaborate her words.

Selenity gulped, and blushed furiously. _I am in trouble. I don't know why, but it seems that he isn't going to like her answers._

Mina started laughing, waving her hand ever slightly, as to show how ridiculous the all matter is, to her opinion anyway, unaware of Selenity's inner turmoil.

"She thought you were some guy named Mamoru! Imagine Endymion, she confused you with someone else." Her beautiful happy oblivious chuckle filled the room.

"She did though, seam to recognize me and Rei although she never saw us before, but it's nothing considering how much we look alike our own mothers she had known back then, and she is just under shock, she probably lost her memory or something like that..." Boringly drawled Mina looking for something, anything to eat, at this point; totally unaware of utter confusion and fury in the Dark Lord's eyes.

Anger swamped him again, threatening to consume him completely all over.

_I despise the mere mention of this man's name, or any man's name for that matter when Selenity is concerned. She thought that I was that guy? I don't, nor never had a twin as much as I remember, and my father never slept with one woman twice (except with my mother, but that was only until she had got pregnant with me), so I suppose that he never had another child with my mother that could look that stunningly like me. Never mind, I find him and end his life slowly. My angel will have to satisfy with my presence for the rest of the eternity. I don't care if she loves me or not. At least she'll have a familiar face to be content with. _He devilishly deducted.

Then another tantalizing thought ran through his head.

_She recognized Mina? She knew about Rei? But the Selenity I know, never got to know them.. she died! I suppose to know that since my darling father had finished her off, after all. He never could stand that she had meant everything to me. The way he had treated women, as bedding material, and a hole to fill, to ease his never ceasing needs, no wonder._

_Another, more important reason, he was afraid of her might, of the prophecy. The only light that would be comparable to his own might. Then again, he had underestimated me. I sent him into the eternal flames of hell. Oh, yes, and my mother too; for she had hated the Moon, and my wife. I still remember the satisfied look on my father's face when I was about to kill him. _

"Yes, my son. Kill me." His sinister laugh depicting his proud posture. "Do it. You'll loose every trace of humanity left in you. To harness the full power of the eternal darkness, to earn the right to be it's rightful owner one must be completely evil. You, my first-born child, my heir, showing such lowly emotions as love is unforgivable. Loving her, the eternal light of hope, is even more. She could have been your doom; the death of our chosen line, the annihilation of your heritage. She still can be, even now that she is dead!"

_I was the next Chaos Carrier, in the long family line better known as Omega Carriers, more powerful than even him, the most powerful in our line that had ever existed. Of course, that's highly guarded secret. Planetary rulers had been deceived in thinking that she might have had killed herself, or simply disappeared. _

_A flicker of hope that she might have had escaped my father's fury, had escaped and never returned; was plaguing me until that day and on. More than a thousands years ago, I started enslaving all the surroundings planets, consumed by pure rage, leading a bloody rampage throughout the Sol System in misty and elusive, desperate and useless hope that I will find her; a mad man's hope._

_I had hoped her rebirth, but than again, I never felt the distortion in space, that would mean that her body, and her star seed, the Mystical Silver Crystal, is to take material form again._

"…things like not knowing that you are the king, our king or that your family name is Chaos, his majesty Endymion Chaos the third precisely." Continued Mina hastily.

_So, he is Chaos, the Dark Lord, the High king; Mina was talking about, after all! I thought that he had a brother! And that he was about to come here to dine, and that that's why the food isn't served yet, that.. oh my Selene,..how is that possible? That again, that still doesn't mean that he is THE CHAOS, for Sailor Chaos is a she, ahemm WAS a she, ne? Oh my god… the only power that could threaten my existence, that matches my own, my dark companion.. what have I gotten myself into?_ She shivered violently.

His confusion quickly melted as recognition snapped suddenly. His features relaxed slowly and he watched with smug satisfaction the shivers that crept his possession's tiny frame.

"Yes, you are right, downright silly." He suppressed a chuckle and closed his eyes for a few seconds of sweet bliss, knowing full well what that meant.

_This graceful petite blonde angel isn't her, my wife, nor is her reincarnation in this lifetime. But this IS her, her bright silvery unique soul is just the same. How is that possible, he vowed that he will soon find out, and rip that pervasive substratum of mystery around her.. yes, rip.. RIP.. -_a demonic desire surged violently, flooding his being from the core-_ rip her of all the clothes, she has or she will ever wear, confine her solely to my bed, all, all of her: mind, body and soul. Perhaps put a restraining order in front of the room, and never allow her to see sunlight again._

Her breathing stopped slightly when she saw his rough muscled hand forcing her chin up. She gasped in fear when she met Endymion's demonic red eyes, flooded with animal magnetism. Time seemed to stop. Even the sunrays on his features seemed to darken every passing moment. _When did his eyes got so red?_

"We will talk about this after the lunch kitten" He whispered huskily into her ear, and slowly, shamelessly indulged at the sight of her, his eyes smiling knowingly as shattering the last remnant of her cover.

He reluctantly removed his hand, his eyes slowly returning their natural midnight blue shade; as a black haired beauty stormed in the dining room, wearing a long deep red silk dress that was way too much revealing, even for Mina.

Long ruby earrings adorned her small ears in a form of a dew, shining almost ethereally, matching her expansive ruby collar, tightly placed around her neck; her long silky black hair sensually wrapped around her like a lover's embrace or the eternal fiery flames of mesmerizing sunset.

"I am sorry for the delay, my darling brother, Jadeite couldn't stop talking." Her obvious lie brightened the atmosphere in the room. She paused lazily and then her gaze caught Selenity's sad one. _Why is she so sad? She is looking as if she knows me. Those bright blue as if wanting to scream where have you been all this time. She looks hauntingly familiar though._

"So this is the woman that barged in yours highly guarded throne room yesterday, that you had claimed a moment before was impossible to penetrate." She stated firmly and happily obviously teasing him. "I am glad, brother, that you are not alone any more, I was starting to worry over your mental health, you just hang to much with those general of yours, well to be precisely with the three of them, you know what I mean." she added as a hilarious chuckle escaped her throat.

"Oh that is a good one Rei!" Mina started desperately laughing her eyes brimming with tears quickly. "Where are Lita and Amy? Aren't they supposed to come with you?"

"You two, that is enough disrespect for your king. Now let's eat finally." He said slightly blushing, angrily yelling at the service to hurry with the food finally.

_Was that out of rage, or is he indeed blushing? _Thought Selenity, and immediately forgetting the whole matter when noticing the multitude of delicious food being served, her saliva threatening to flood her mouth, her lips twitching in need. _Perhaps being here won't be as bad as I thought. I can always go back in the blink of the eye anyway._

"We were not together." Rei answered Mina's question with a wide smile, showing her flawless white teeth. "I left them when they were about to desperately catch the rest of general's attention. Anyway, don't worry Mina" she felt the compulsion to add "your darling Kunzite behaved himself."

As Mina and Rei argued he found himself again scanning carnivorously her body, observing her every movement, unable to tear his eyes away from that outfit she wore, it was neither revealing nor modest, like a tease showing just enough but letting the mind wander; a perfect choice for such perfection of a nymph.

Not noticing his hungry gaze she ate the tasty food hastily trying to remember when she tasted food the last time. Disappointingly, she couldn't remember. _I see that Rei is always the same, man chasing her around. I like Mina, too. They never did change, _she concluded with satisfaction. _Perhaps Endymion is still the same, I hope. _

He caught her glitter of hope and smirked.

_I wonder what is she thinking right now in that pretty head of hers. Soon she'll think of nothing but me. My little eternal klutz, she thought that at least her soul would escape if her body was enslaved, obviously she never did anticipate this anomaly: her future self! Haha! This angel must have been the reason I felt a distortion in time yesterday, a perturbation in the Cauldron's Milky Way, the river of time, before she appeared. Little fool, she thought that she will outsmart me. Well, she is dead wrong._

_And I won't let her even try to escape. My father must have gone mad when he had caught her trying to flee, dismissing her as altogether unworthy material for his son. I made sure that she does not. One way, or another, in any form of yours, your pure beautiful soul shall be forever mine. _A smug smile and a loud chuckle escaped his throat making Mina and Rei suddenly silent.

"What are you laughing about, dear half-brother of mine?" Inquired Rei for his impudent interruption of her fiery speech, emphasizing in the process their true blood relation, doing so always when he angered her.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. It is not **your Grace** I am laughing at, you don't have to fume immediately dear sister." Said Endymion seemingly calmly, but the energy that took him to build and maintain this calm was ever slightly mirrored in the depth of his eyes as amusement.

"If you say so, dear brother." She retorted disbelievingly, dismissing the all matter as she saw Lita and Amy entering, their girlish laughter intoxicating and exaltated.

"Endymion, Rei, Mina, we are sorry for being late, I see that you have already started eating. We lost the track of time shopping in the nearby town…" Lita's cheerful voice seemed to lit the room up.

_Oh it's them! Amy, and Lita; they are the same as they were always, two thousands years ago. Like I died and went to heaven. Mighty Selene, help me keep my tears away.. wait the minute.. according to all that I went through here, it seems that I AM the first, THE ALMIGHTY GODDESS of the Moon! The one that all our prayers were directed to, mine and my mother's! Gee, I feel so stupid! Stupid! It seems that I have killed myself! Ha ha ha some goddess, some immortal being! I am nothing but a failure._

As Selenity desperately tried to keep her calm posture, Amy mused entirely to herself.

_What a mystery this woman is. There is something strange in the way she looks, the way she is looking at us. Her eyes are filled with sadness she is trying to hide, her lips twitching subconsciously (a motion only smart Amy could see) as if trying to say something more that she intends to. _

Endymion smiled lovingly and softly said "You are excused, anyway, you know I consider you as my family" motioning them to sit.

Amy immediately, sat next to Mina, and Lita next to Rei.

"Allow me to introduce, her majesty, Selenity, the Moon Queen." His proud glowing eyes didn't go unnoticed by Amy.

Selenity bowed her head regally. _With a tantalizing grace that only she possessed,_ Endymion thought.

The other two bowed accordingly, a faint smile adorning their amused faces.

"So, you two, did you BUY ANYTHING INTERESTING?" asked Rei with that sexy feminine voice of hers, her intention blunt, her gaze unrelenting.

Amy and Lita simultaneously blushed.

"We'll talk after the lunch REI" retorted Amy, showing Rei some manners equally bluntly.

"So, where did you come from, after so long?" Lita asked impatiently _with the might and speed of a lightening _Selenity deducted, _indeed it's really her. Copper brown hair collected in a high ponytail swaying all around as she motioned her head to look at me. Even her green eyes hold the same light as her future self._

Amy glanced Selenity questioningly with her deep blue eyes, as if trying to urge her to answer Lita, noticing that she got lost in misty stream of her thoughts.

Selenity chuckled with a peace of food, obviously caught. "I.. I… I… umm.. a.."

She licked her lips nervously, and he felt a blinding hormonal urge to put that sweet tongue to better use.

_Her desperate mutters are amusing, indeed. _Endymion glanced her piercingly, red glint barely seen again in his eyes. _Yes, I wonder what will she think up next. This is going to be exciting after all. She might think that she deceived me. Yes, I will nurture that false hope. Play a little. Let your pray run before you hunt it down. That makes things altogether more pleasurable._

* * *

A/N Thank you guys for reviews! You have no idea how you make me happy! I have updated sooner, for I will not be able to update for more than 10 days.And remember, if you don't leave a review, I'll be less eager to write another chapter. It is not a threat, ...hehe

**Ivy Tearen****-**cute review!

**Koldy****- **your kol always makes me happy

**Rena Moon**** –**I hope that this Chaos thing is a little clearer now, but it'll get even more clearer in the next chappie. Thank you for a thorough analysis, and awesome words!

**Melocure****- **I am happy that you are enjoying yourself! You guys keep me going, for you I write!

**Cherrie- **soon enough? Hehe

* * *

Serious warning: **Heavy steamy lemons** upcoming in the near future! **Take the rating seriously**! 


	4. The lunch, part 2

**Standard disclaimer** : I do not own Naoko's Sailor Moon.

**Chapter4 The lunch, part 2**

"Please Selenity, take it slowly, nobody's going to jump at you if you don't answer immediately" Amy reassured her warmly and friendly, almost instantaneously, seeing her breathless.

_That is what she thinks. I will jump at her no matter how she and what she answers. _His handsome lips held a hint of cruelty, his face deadly calm, a calm that would make a lion shiver and crawl back.

_Quickly Selenity, make something up! They'll get suspicious._

"I got lost. I was trying to use a portal in a hope that it'll transport me in desired place, but it backfired, and somehow I manage to end up here." _I am a genius, after all, this isn't a lie. _She smiled using all her might to suppress the accelerated beatings of her heart.

_Okay, I actually believe her so far. However, she looks terribly over-excited and short breathed over such a trivial matter. _Endymion tried to hide his smug expression, urging her to continue, "Yes, and what was the place you teleported yourself off?" His curious deep voice made Amy and Rei look each other significantly exchanging some weird looks and invisible words with hidden meaning only they could understand.

"Well, some distant star system at the other side of the Galaxy in which I settled down when I left, that is, disappeared." –she said cautiously trying to match her story with Mina's previous speech in the thub. _I cannot let them know that I am from the future, for I will make a jumbled mess out of it. They'll never stop asking questions. My Guardian will be enraged –if I still have one, after what I did- and she'll condemn me to repeat this mess all over again in time, in an endless loop until I get it right._

"Aha, and why did left you husband, err me, and disappear in the first place?" As he worked up to be seemingly serious his eyes betrayed amusement. _My, my, she just keeps digging herself deeper and deeper. I wonder what she'll invent next._

Selenity frowned. "That is the funny part. I don't remember. I lost most of my memory when trying to visit the Guardian of time, I got lost in one of those portals, which is easy to do considering how many dangerous creatures lurk around there." _Yes, she'll back my story for sure, she knows of the importance of not changing the past._

"The last thing I remember getting to that distant planet, similar to ours. The funny thing is, I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for another error." She finished too quickly and breathlessly, making the cute picture of a child that has yet to learn how to lie, her big bright blue eyes backing her theory as if begging the others to believe her.

"Oh, so you knew Chronos, the God of time Selenity? I didn't know that back then. What did you need him for, anyway?" Endymion continued happily his never ending torture, enjoying her little lies too much.

"Chronos?" Confusion swept her innocent face, but she quickly pushed it away. _Chronos is Sailor's Pluto father, I remember that. Great, is he dead? Has she yet to be born? Great, now what?_

"Yes, yes, exactly, is he still around here?" She answered hurriedly, trying to change the topic, and dig herself out of the mess desperately.

The girls were filled with awe. "Oh my God, you knew Goddesses Pluto's father!" Mina hilariously retorted as if she were an ancient fossil, with her blue eyes, that were just a shade brighter than Selenity's grew wider every minute passing by.

_Oh, so he is dead after all. Luckily, for me, they won't have a way to confirm my theory. I think I'll stay here for the rest of my life, my _ _Crystal__ never failed after all! _

"He was a true legend even back then." Lita happily joined the conversation.

"So, what did you need him for, Selenity?" Endymion's voice pierced the cheerful atmosphere as fast as the speed of light running through space. _I wish to see you blush even a redder hue than you are now, my precious. I missed you're lovely red face._

_Or maybe it is a mistake AFTER all. Perhaps I'll have to run away again if they find out the truth_.

"Oh nothing important, really." Her treacherous voice shuddered, as if to betray her feelings.

"To say the truth, _AHEM... " _the words seemed to stuck in her suddenly dried throat "..it is all a little bit foggy, and I don't remember all to well." She said hastily touching her soft neck, as if that would reassure her that nothing is wrong with this huge amount of lies she just blurted out, her face now, completely resembling a ripe red tomato.

_Congratulations, my precious petite kitten, it seems that your skills have improved over time. I wonder how exactly long that time is. If my father hadn't killed you, I would almost believe in that funny nonsense of yours you claim to be the truth._

The girls, though, seemed satisfied with the answers.

Rei lazily got up in a sweet sensual motion, and sleepily said "You'll excuse me, I 'll go to take a nap, I had a looong day."

"What long day? It is barely a quarter past four" Amy teasingly answered, removing a strayed curved lock of her deep blue hair out of her eyes, forcing it behind her ear.

Crossing her arms underneath her bosom in defiance, Rei retorted, "You would know, if you EVER had a long day like I just had."

"Now, you two, stop that immediately" Lita tried to calm the visible upcoming tides of fury.

"Well, I had long days, like yours, and INEVER got TIRED my friend" Mina smugly stated, her head slightly tilted in a mocking posture, her hair, like a light blonde waterfall following her motion obediently.

_They never change. _Selenity mused contently, savoring her fabulous chocolate dessert with mountains of cream threatening to pour out of the crystal jar. _Oh this is simply heavenly. The best dessert I ever tasted. The way this sweet torturing substance melts in my mouth, making my mind float on heaven's fluffy clouds. _

_Some things never change. _Endymion smiled while watching her drown herself into the dessert wholeheartedly, their thoughts mirroring subconsciously._ That was your favorite dessert, THE NUMBER ONE; which was quite an envious place, considering the amount of desserts you had devoured and adored. I ordered it especially for you._ He mentally added his smile never leaving him.

Rei started laughing without any control whatsoever. "Match point for you! GIVE ME FIVE Mina!" –she raised the palm of her hand. Mina readily clasped her palm with her own.

"Amy and Lita do not get a joke even when is right in front of their lovely noses". Mina deducted with a wide grin.

Amy frowned, looked at them superiorly, raising her nose just an inch higher in the air. "As If you two ever know how to tell one."

As they continued arguing, Endymion let his memories, that he had longed to suppress, for his soul has never been complete without her and he never was the type of the man who loved to torture himself; to wonder freely.

_My precious, innocent angel, you look so cute when you are embarrassed. Yeeess. I clearly remember how I enjoyed slowly taking every ounce of shame that you had back then in Chronos Millennium as if it were yesterday. _

_I had you kidnapped before your darling fiancée returned from that stupid war, I never figured out what was for anyway. I never wage or had waged a war. I simply always end the matters in one, swift blow of my _ _Crystal__. I am after all, the most promising and most powerful of the Omega Carriers, the chosen heir of darkness; one that will possibly earn the title of the rightful owner of the Chaos Seed, that is, the mythical Chaos Crystal. _

He smiled, his lips betraying a touch of male pride, and dark possession._ That decent idiot of a gentlemen! He never had touched you, never had his filthy hands even remotely on you. I never had let him. _He smugly concluded.

_I had known from the moment I have had set my eyes on you, in that monumental Moon palace of yours, that you'll be entirely mine. That I will not ever let another to touch you._ _If I have had back then a beautiful nymph like you, I wouldn't have been able to wait until the wedding, to keep my hands off of yours heavenly body._

_I remember clearly as it had happened yesterday. _

_The never ending tantalizing rumors in my palace of your rare, unique beauty, that stirred my curiosity.. The famous engaged Moon Queen that has newly inherited the throne, for your mother had retired willingly so you could take your rightful place as a ruler… at the fragile age of eighteen._

_Oh, yes.. Who would forget the infinite number of stupid, insignificant men that had been crawling at your feet just to get your attention without any shred of male pride? _

_I knew I had to see you, the forbidden fruit. Take just one glimpse. I remember clearly that stolen moment in your garden. _

_The one that seem like an eternity, for the time had stopped; moonflowers were all around you. Their tantalizing scent had matched your own. Yours blissfully closed eyes while you had been relaxing, the never ending golden waterfalls of your hair, I even had found those silly meatballs on your head cute… your tiny fragile body never had expected my grip. I had taken you in the blink of the eye. You never even had the chance to scream._

His cocky smirk grew wider.

_OOOOhhh….. you had your chance to scream later. Hmmm... how I enjoyed taking your innocence, as if you have had any choice in that matter. Your virginity owned solely by me. I married you against your will. I ignored your futile protests. I made you beg for more of my sweet torture. You adored me against your sane judgment, for your body had betrayed you. I worshiped you with my whole being. I turned you in an insatiable whimpering pile of sweat. Your body belonged to me. Your soul destined to be with mine...soul mates._

_I'll be damned if I'll let you disappear, or die again._

_I'll destroy the very Cauldron if I have to, to find you. That Guardian will have to make an exception for me. That little winged pest knows too much for her own good. She guards all the _ _Crystals__, including yours.. especially yours. She'll have to spill out your whereabouts. I couldn't do that before, because you died. And, one can be reincarnated only after a certain amount of time. But, you are not dead now. This time, if you ran, the Guardian will see the worst of me. _

_Not that you'll be able to run. Not after I did to you. _His face distorted in a content grimace, and his deep blue eyes showed again hints of red, making them appear almost violet.

_But you had that stupid conscience of yours, that idiotic sense of duty. You had been so damn afraid that you might be the cause of yet another civil war, for your mother, the first Moon Queen, Selena, have had already promised your hand to that despicable mummy of a man. And she had been widely known for her wisdom and honor. You had been so afraid that we might end kill each other and destroy the Sol system in the process. And that fool, he wanted you back even after he had found out that I had taken your honor._

_Wanted? No.. craved desperately for you would be a better word._

_Oh…how I remember your numerous silly attempts to escape me. To save the little that had been left of your pride, to salvage your mother's honor. You had always ended in my bed shortly after I had caught you, and made you scream my name in pleasure over and over again. Yours silly futile attempts made my blood run faster, my power of self-control vanish completely._

_Self control? Yeah… like I ever had any when you had been,.. ARE concerned. _

_Now, who is that Mamoru, trash of the guy you have mistaken me with? I don't care. He will never see you again. EVER again. Why exactly you came here for from that mysterious future of yours? Like I do care. I do not intend to let you out of my grasp ever, EVER EVER again. But, I intend to found out anyway. _

_You were so damn pure, a warm light that my father so foolishly had destroyed, that never shone again, until now. My father had left the entire Universe without your light, the light of the rightful owner of the Mystical Silver _ _Crystal__. Your light died leaving my soul in complete darkness; in a world who has forgotten how to be pure. A world without mercy, for none had been showed to me. I had lost everything; you above all. My precious one, my angel, whom I never even had deserved in the first place. My mother, my father had betrayed me. Nothing had mattered to me any more.._

_Yet, there is something odd about your _ _Crystal__ now. It appears that it finally had evolved. Even mine hasn't yet. _

_Your destiny is fulfilled. The ancient prophecy that neither you believed in, never even had wanted to take any part in, let alone the main one._

Lita's sharp voice interrupted his long pondering, for she got up irritated, crossing her hands menacingly._ Gee, I can not believe that this women are still fighting over nothing. _

"It's time that we leave, don't you agree ladies?" She gazed at the three goddesses, caught in the mid of fight, as if they were mere children. "I am sure that they have a loooooooooooooooooooot of catching up to do, ne!"

The copper haired beauty concluded with a meaningful look, her green eyes held a promise of upcoming thunder.

The fiery trio quickly realized that they were "outnumbered" for the tall girl was always the physically strongest one; she could easily beat the living hell out of them, since power misuse was STRICTLY forbidden inside the walls of Dark Lord's palace.

Lita continued strictly… "MINA? AMY? ReeeeeeeeEI? Shall we? "

Sweat drop. Another sweat drop. And sweeeeeeat drOP.

They vanished in the blink of the eye muttering "See'ya tomorrow Selenity." quickly leaving the two "lovebirds" alone.. embarrassed smiles idly lingering on their flushed faces.

"So, MY darling WIFE, we are finally alone."

She chuckled again, trying to catch her breath desperately, swearing she saw raw, animal desire carefully hidden behind his calm posture.

And… it's intensity scared her.

* * *

**A/N** : Guys, thank you for the reviews! You mean so much to me! Feel free to ask everything! As you probably noticed, I changed the summary. Do you like this one better, or the old one?

Should I change it again?

If you haven't figured yet the "Chaos thing" will be clearer in the future chapters. But, I think I had given a lots of hints by now, even without my conclusions and explanations in the future chapters, you should be able to guess. Hehe geee I am evil,… anyway, I just want you to jog your brainwaves running at the maximum capacity.

**ABOUT THE PLOT (perhaps this will clear some of the confusion if you are confused)**

**Cherrie **"So basically this is just past lives? How far in the future did she come from though? I may have missed it... was it past crystal Tokyo and I am assuming the whole sailor scout thing applies as well."

It's really quite simple. This is a Sailor Cosmos's story, and the origins of her starseed according to me. I'll repeat some things you probably all know, but I don't want any confusions, just to be sure. It is based on some manga facts (actually it is a continuation where the manga left off)

In the very far, and unknown future I called Crystal Cosmos Millennium in the 1st chappie, after she had destroyed finally Sailor Chaos, at high cost -the Sailor Crystals of her friends and Mamoru were destroyed, therefore they cannot be reincarnated again. That is, Cosmos Crystal Millennium comes immediately after Crystal Millennium (the second season in the anime) when she transformed from her Neo-Queen Serenity form and became Sailor Cosmos. She is the chosen light of hope, the rightful owner of the Cosmos Seed.

**The last manga sentence**, that I qouted in the first chapter is Mamoru's when he looks at usagi and says that they'll all be gone one day, but she will shine eternally. That also left me wondering… that sucks! What kind of eternity is that going to be? Without her beloved friends?

So, this is story about her**. What will she do once she gets desperate all by herself?** And, what will be the **ultimate cost?** She decides to go a long time before Silver Millennium ever happened. She basically barged in the Chaos Millennium. (Before the Chaos Millennium was Chronos Millennium, ruled by Endymion's father.)

But she is in for a **BIG SURPRISE**. Mamoru is there the chosen candidat for "Chaos"! This is his FIRST past life (the second being Silver Milennium, and so on), and he **is EVIL.**

So, long time ago, you can imagine them living in the Chronos Millennium (the both first past incarnations of Usagi and Mamoru). After her past self tragically died (the first past life of Selenity-usagi, the second being silver Millennium, the third present time), he went mad and become the lord of the Chaos Millennium after he killed his family... and did something more…ehmm.. later you will found out

Then he dies at some point long before Silver Millennium (Note: he would become immortal if he had managed to earn the title of the rightful owner of the Chaos Seed So why didn't' he become the ultimate evil? ahem.. (later you will found out)) everything happens exactly the same –the story we all now too well- **and our** **Usagi as Cosmos** decides that she can not be alone any more after two milennia of solace, and goes back in the past, where Endymion explains that her past self was murdered a thousands years ago in Chronos Millennium. To repeat again, they are not immortal, they only live a veeeeery long time.

**Our little klutz** isnt't aware of what she has gotten herself just into….! She will not put the two and two together so fast.

Hopes that answers a lot of questions. But, as you already probably figured out, this will be one of those stories in which you have to read till the end to understand completely.

**Rena Moon**** "**I wonder will she have any time with the girls? Or is Endymion going to keep her all locked up? Like a bird in a cage, only for him to view."

Yes Rena Moon! Smart smart thinking! He will let her go around and have fun… as long as she **behaves properly**! I'll let your imagination do the rest.

**Becx** "..Selenity is in the past or future? If in the past, then where would Endymion have known her before? ... And I'm glad Selenity isn't dumb. She actually seems smart, which is great! And oh, pls explain more about who Endymion is. I'm still lost. "

Thank you for the thought that the characters are lively! Now,…Selenity is in the past –from the future. In Chaos Millennium, a thousand years go her past self was murdered in the Chronos Millennium., by Endymion's father. Endymion infact, when she came to him in the 1st chappie thought that she was her past self. In the third chappie he figured out (after she didn't know his family's name) that she is in fact, her future form. But, he doesn't care. It's still his love.

I am sorry to disappoint you, but Selenity isn't neither very smart. She'll put two and two eventually. Endymion doesn't know her as Sailor Cosmos, just as Selenity.

**ChibiRikku1**** "**I think this is sad in a way.. I mean her friends dont remember her, nither does her lover, which I might add is Evil! Man... "

Sad would be if she stayed in Cosmos Millennium without them, for eternity. Here, her friends were all born after she died in Chronos Millennium. They were not SUPPOSED to know her, let alone remember her.. they have only heard about her. And yes.. he is EVIL. But he ADORES HER. And he would give his life away just to be with her. That kinda' messed his father's plans for him..

**Hopeless Dreamer 1125**Thank you for your detailed review! That you like the way I portrait Endy's character, and that you are looking forward the steamy parts!

**Liza, ****Ivy Tearen****, myshiee, ****Melocure, ****koldy, ****Edens-MoonlightAngel,** **alaine, ****GOGOpeachgurl86, ****tkdl****, cherryblossom:** I adore every single of your reviewes guys! Please continue that way! You make me ache to write more! Literally!

**RJ **Thaaaaank youuuuu for wanting me to write more stories! –wide smile and a big happy hug-

* * *

**Warning: The steamy lemon begins in the next chapter!**


	5. MOONFLOWER part1

Standard disclaimer : I do not own Naoko's Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 5: MOONFLOWER part1 **

**-Chaos Millennium, Chaos Earth Palace- **

"So, MY darling WIFE, we are finally alone."

He gave her his famous irresistible trademark smile, that made all the women of his court faint dead away, falling immediately in front of his knees enthralled. And not just the women on his court, but of the surrounding planets too.

_Not that ever was one that had meant anything to me, after you._

_They were utterly insignificant peaces of heated, needy, sweaty, soft feminine flesh that had been serving their purpose, till now. Sooo humbly they were pleading for the small shreds of my royal attention. _

_Bitches! They didn't even try to fake some shame. _

_Use and discard promptly: my motto. I am my father's son after all; his living, breathing image. They served only to satisfy my never ceasing need; the need that only you could satisfy completely._

_It was like a bloody curse. The more I had used them, the emptier my soul was. One, two, three, four, five women in my bed at the same time. What's the difference? And, in every single of them, no matter who they were, I saw your face._

_Your lovely, innocent face that haunted me, like some kind of a sorcery, a cruel deception.. a perverse game of self inflicted pain and guilt._

_For I was the cause of your misfortune. Your mothers desperate pleas to bring you back, her perpetual warnings that a tragedy may happen, had fallen on my deaf, stubborn ears. She even had admitted that, that the Guardian have had warned her before your birth.. The very Cauldron Guardian! _

_How I hate that winged little fairy pest!_

_You came, and found an empty shell. An empty shell of a disillusioned, bitter man. My most precious,.. you.. my missing silvery pearl inside my lonely heart. A enchanting bright pearl that had been stolen away from me a thousand years ago. My parents, indeed, had well deserved their punishment._

_I never had felt any shadow of guilt towards their murder._

_But you.. you are a different story.._

She chuckled again, trying to catch her breath desperately, swearing she saw raw, animal desire carefully hidden behind his calm posture.

And… it's intensity scared her. He reminded her of a devious black panther, that was better to watch.. from a safe distance. A mile should be enough, perhaps?

_Selenity.. You have to establish some rules. RULES. NO touching. DO NOT touch ANYthing. Keep a safe distance._

_Gods, does he really have to be such a devastating gorgeous male specimen? _

"You should eat that chocolate mousse slower."_ A voice so hoarse and infinitely sexy.._

"Than again, you never had managed to do that. I always admired your huuuuuuge appetite." He said that "huge" word in an impossibly slow, lazy manner, the depth of his voice resembling a volcano that threatened to erupt, smoke and steam already evident.

That comment of his, sent her cheeks again on fire … _with that ravishing smile still gracing his lips.. _and she madly blushed even more than she already did before.

_Oh Gods above, will I ever finish blushing. _

_Gods? Mental Note:… praying to the first goddess, ahem me, somehow can turn out to be suicidally futile. I had killed myself? Ludicrous. _She sarcastically reproached her past self.

Her smile didn't go unnoticed. But he failed to notice that it was a cynical one.

He narrowed his eyes._ I sincerely hope for yours sake that you're not plotting for a way to flee._

"Would you like to see my garden? I made it right after you disappeared, so I could have a place in which I could always forget myself, and remember your sweet fragrance, whenever I had felt the need to."

She gazed at him blushing an even deeper hue of red.

_Is that even possible? Great! Now he made a garden to have MY scent ALWAYS around him. So so so so soooo sweet.. _

_But, what is wrong with this picture? Is it just my imagination, or there is something really off with him? Errr… beside the obvious fact he has sometimes that infernal red gleam in his eyes._

_I'll have to be careful. Take it slowly Selenity! Step by step. Small steps. Veeery small ones._

_Get to know his past self.. slooooooowlyyyyy… Before you get into something, you cannot control._

"O O Okay, I'll be happy to." she unceremoniously muttered, as he got up of his massive ebony chair tenderly, and as an true cavalier, giving her his -_so, ah, sexy muscled- _hand to help her get up.

_Well, it's the firs step. How it could be dangerous? It would be just a walk in the garden, on the warmth of the sunlight, in the middle of the day._

_IN the middle of the DAY._

_You'll be mine again, before you say I wonna' another mousse._ He wickedly pondered, vivid flecks of various indecent images randomly flashing through his mind, making his groins ache at the mere thought of him in her.

They proceeded towards the massive nearby ebony door.

_What a pair they made! Her tiny frame by his strong tall one, her blonde hair a sharp contrast to his own, a deep black that seem to engulf light with it's magnetical gravity. It's been so long since I've run my fingers through his hair.._Selenity felt a mad desire to untangle his hair right now, but restrained herself with what was left of her ever lessening will.

_Will? Strange, it seems that when it comes to this man, she had none. Never._

_She, barely reaches my chest._ -mused smugly Endymion, his thoughts again similar to Selenity's; while she was leaning onto his rough hand. _So fragile, yet possessing such might, the most powerful light in the Universe. Well, she met her match. AGAIN. _

_BUT.. there is NO father, or A mother to stop me this time. Not even the Cauldron Guardian can. For I grew stronger. My power is almost unlimited. _

_Nobody can stop me. _

He gave her a possessive squeeze, afterwards releasing her hand reluctantly, and opened the door giving her a good look of his strong arms in short sleeves.

_Gods, that hard muscles of his drive me crazy. I wonder would he lift me, almost as effortlessly as he had moved that door? _

_Wait… stupid, stupid stupid! I am soooo not thinking of him. It's too soon, to damn soon. _She gave herself a good mental slap.

_I don't know what I am getting myself into. Gee that would be something anew. Actually KNOWING what I am getting myself into._

The magnificent scenery that appeared in front of them interrupted her musings.

"It's.. so.. so.." she murmured, her breath completely taken away, the words stuck in her throat, as if any word could be appropriate for this paradise.

Before her, sprawled almost lazily a huge garden, placed in the mid of the palace, with the open roof, so large one could get lost in, so private one could get to sleep on, on the thick green carpet that was grass and go unnoticed. The only noise was coming from the lively humming fountains, and twitters of invisible birds.

The garden was filled with strange enchanting flowers, the palest shade of crystal blue shining almost ethereally on the bright blue Sun, hauntingly resembling the flowery shape of her star seed. She couldn't see any other type of flowers around. Their intoxicating scent, like a sweet mixture of vanilla milk and honey immediately assaulting her sensitive nostrils sending her into an another world; the world of the Moon, her ancient home.

But, that was not a random similarity. "Moonflowers…" she whispered tenderly, tears threatening to pour down her porcelain cheeks that held a tender rose nuance, as she finally recognized them.

Her mothers voice suddenly run through her head, a half forgotten, unconsciously pushed memory that almost faded, but emerged again.

**-flashback: Silver Millennium. The Moon Palace. Queen Selenity- **

"My lovely, precious daughter." She pointed her long, elegant finger onto her personal, ensnaring, magnificent royal garden, holding Selenity's hand warmly.

"Do you see those beautiful pale blue flowers, so transparent and strange, limpid.. almost as if crystallized?"

"Yes mama, what about them?" Selenity replied astounded by their captivating beauty.

She was around five years old when she saw them the first time. And, from that moment on, she had spent a criminal amount of time in that garden, just day-dreaming, watching the Earth, gazing at the forbidden blue orb that magnetically had attracted her. She had learned from Amy "THE ERUDITE" that those fluffy white things wrapped around the orb, were actually clouds.

And, no, you cannot walk on them. Nor you can lay on them.. for they are pure evaporated water, that condensed (_was that the term she used?) _on a certain altitude above the ground.

Her favorite were big, fat clouds that brought rain; the Cumulonimbus's. _Yes, Amy said something like that._

"Their story is a legendary one, a legend as old as the first Moon Queen." She gazed at her lovingly.

"What mama? You have to tell me.. tell me.. pleaaaaseeee…" she bounced around her like a white small happy rabbit, her golden odangos heading in every possible, random direction, disobediently cute.

"The Cauldron Guardian gave the first Moon Queen the Mythical Silver Crystal into her custody as you know.."

"Yes yes yes?" her blue orbs now got impossibly wide.

"Selenity, you have to be more patient. And stop playing with my odangos, will you finally? They are long, but it still hurts when you pull them!"

"Okay mama." Selenity lowered her small nose, and stopped playing. Her mother stared at her sympathetically.

"That's better." She continued gently.

"The legend says that these flowers appeared at that very moment the Guardian handed the Silver Crystal. An infinite number of them, immediately flourished on the tarnished soil of the Moon, ..out of nowhere.. the pure miracle of life.

They are your shrine, small but enchanting mirroring image of your legendary star seed."

END FLASHBACK

Her eyes were now glassy, her hands trembled, her whole demeanor clearly showing horrid memories.

_They have been eradicated from the face of the Moon when Sailor Chaos attacked, that had marked the dawn of Cosmos Millennium.. Chaos had burned the surface of my beloved home in a single fiery blow. I never thought I'd see one, ever again. _

_My favorite flowers. _

"Did you perhaps expected roses?" Endymion misunderstood her silence crossing his arms impatiently. In seeming response, a gray cloud passed over the sun, promising rain.

"They stopped being my favorite flowers as soon as you vanished." His wanton gaze settled upon her, as he arched his brow cautiously trying to hide any potentially evident intentions.

_Women! Why is she on the verge of crying now. I thought she'll be pleased. Never mind. At least I'll have a bloody good excuse to wrap my hands around that soft body of hers soon, to comfort her… very thorough fully._

"No no.. no" she hastily added, her voice betraying sadness. "It's the most beautiful thing anybody has ever done for me" she quickly replied, not thinking of the implications her words might bring.

He was next to her in the blink of the eye, with the graceful moves of a dangerous black panther.

"Anybody?" he retorted with the impossible cocky attitude of a dominate alpha male.

She giggled at the obvious cockiness in his voice.

Her nose was just a few inches apart from his chests. Time halted. Not even a bird's singing could be heard anymore. Her body burnt with the fire she forgot she even possessed, and her head raised subconsciously to meet his.

He gently grabbed her elbow, pulling her even closer to him. His other hand, tenderly as if it not wanting to scare her, descended to her tiny waist, encircling her. She quivered, barely able to withstand his heated gaze, her lips shivered as if having a will of their own.

"Your lovely luscious lips are trembling my angel. You know, I COULD make them stop." –he quietly said, his darkened voice mirroring the endless depths of his desire.

As his lips were just an inch apart from hers, she tilted her head aside, avoiding the kiss. Leaving him surprised.

_Oh, Gods, what I am doing? I do not even know the man. I mean, I do, but, I still don't.. oh what a mess I got myself into!_

His angered eyes bore into hers, still holding her, his grip tightening.

"Can't I get a kiss from MY wife?" his voice an octave lower then before, almost as a threat.

"Forgive me Endymion. I just think that we should go slowly.

Step by step.

You surely understand, my memory loss,.. I.. I forgot all about us, our relationship.

I don't remember anything from before! ..and it really has been a long time, and… oh, please forgive me!" she muttered backing her words, with her now watery eyes.. not even succeeding at convincing herself that, that was what she really wanted.

_Does he has to be so close?_ His hot breath on her cheeks was driving her crazy.

Had she got any clue what was going on in Endymion's head, she would be running away from him in any possible direction right now.

_Oh no, no, nO, NOO, **NO.** _

**_NEVER._ **

_She'll not get away with this. First she manage to squeeze herself into my world, without raising any damn suspicions, well, almost any. To infiltrate somehow in my most guarded place, my throne room is quite a success. _

_Then she pretends to be my wife. MY WIFE! Haha how she made things easier for me, for if she had claimed upon her arrival, that she is from the future, she wouldn't have no obligations here. _

_However, I would make her stay anyway. _

_I don't care what everybody thinks. Well, of course, nobody should know anything about the future. It's a taboo. What a nice trap she buried herself into, all by herself, and saved me aaaaaaaaall the hard work._

_Some memory loss! She actually thinks that I believe her? She is dead wrong if she thinks I'll let her go, that I'll let her even to breathe without my consent. _

_She is mine, always will be. _

_And I ALWAYS get WHAT I want, WHEN I want, HOW I want. _

_I don't care what future she came from. I'll have her so fast, she wouldn't know what hit her. _

His grip loosened slightly, as his thoughts occupied him completely.

Selenity backed away a few steps, and managed to say, wanting to change the subject before things get out of the control.

"How did you manage to grew them here, on Earth? Was it perhaps with the aid of your Golden Crystal?" She inquired innocently.

_In the Crystal Millennium, I had restored the Moon's atmosphere making it full of life again, as my mother have had told me it was in this ancient days. Then, the next step had been to revive my palace through the power of the Mystical Silver __Crystal_Her gaze traveled from the flowers, onto his _oh, so handsome_ face.

She froze, stumbled back. The look in his eyes seemed to be the same one that greeted her when she came into this era.

Red eyes, mirroring the very depths o hell itself, filled with pure blinding fury. All she saw was a blur, for he managed to slam her into a nearby pillar, surprisingly fast, and very veeery painfully.

_How can the sky get so cloudy in a second? _Selenity's thoughts were random and incoherent as she actually realized in what position they were. He had her trapped in his dreadful grip, pinning her against the cold rock tightly.

Selenity tried jerking away from his grasp, with all her might, but found the attempts useless.

His lips twisted in a mocking motion so impossibly close to hers that she thought they're touching.

"What are you going to do now, **my precious moonflower**?"

His deep, hoarse voice sent a violent tremor of utter horror through her, like a multitude of painful and paralyzing shots of electric current.

"I didn't plan to take you here my angel; in the middle of the palace, underneath the bare sky.

But, there is nothing you can do to stop me."

_The dream!_ She suddenly remembered the nightmare she had this morning upon waking up

_He.. he.. he isn't going to hurt me, is he? He wouldn't be so brutal? Would he?_

She stared aghast, her sight never leaving his infernal sneering lips.

"Now we stop playing games." his statement was filled with heated lust, an infallible evidence of his lost battle with that little self-restraint he had.

* * *

A/N: I am glad that we solved the confusion. Feel free to ask or say anything. I appreciate the time you take to review! It is yours reviews that make me write more! Just you guys, nothing else. 

**Cherryblossom **"i love dark fanfic" It is going to get darker –wicked smile-

**Becx**thank you for the long and beautiful review!

**Rena Moon** "And I dare say that our little Usagi is going to have her hands full with Endymion" sweet sentence.. Thank you Rena Moon for the careful reading, totally wicked opinions after of every chapter till now, and conclusions.

**Ishq**THANKS for** "..**have such a creative mind" and "..endy evil...you made this story so interesting! im looking forward to read more of what comes out of that fantastic mind of yours!" –wide happy smile and a blush-

**Melocure**You didn't mention that you too were confused before.. hmm. I am glad it is ok now.

**koldy**kol +)

**Hazukii **wow and smile back to thee. Thanks!

**Liza **thank you for a great review, and you'll feel even more sorry for Usa, I think, later.

**Laurel **I haven't revealed anything I didn't mentioned in the first four chapters. It is just that, my reviewers got veeeery confused, and all I wanted to do is to make them happy. To clear up any unneccessary confusion. As for the length, I imagined this story perhaps to be long a little bit longer than 12 chapters. So, it will be finished, and it is goinig to be short and dark, intense and sweet. But, I am open to any suggestions.

**silvermoon8573 **thank you for saying** twice **awesome, original, and that you love the story!

**Mitsukino Tennyo**I am happy that you absolutely love it!

**ChibiRikku1****princess-nav****GOGOpeachgurl86****, Maggie, myshiee, ra ra ra; **thank you for every single of yours reviews!

* * *

My adored readers, (one of) the promised lemon is finally coming. I am so looking forward for your opinion, and the reviewes of the upcoming Chapter6: Moonflower part 2. 

–evil grin-

See that botton downstairs? Leave your opinion! Cause' I won't write if I think that nobody's having fun in reading the story. That is definitely not a threat… hehe


	6. Moonflower part2

**Standard disclaimer** : I do not own Naoko's Sailor Moon.

**A/N:** My adored readers, I hope you will have fun in reading this chapter, as much as I did writing it. So, turn off the lights and enjoy.

Poor Usagi. –wicked smile-

**Chapter 6: MOONFLOWER part2**

_He.. he.. he isn't going to hurt me, is he? He wouldn't be so brutal? Would he?_

She stared aghast. Her sight never leaving his infernal sneering lips.

"Now we stop playing games." His statement was filled with heated lust, an infallible evidence of his lost battle with that little self-restraint he had.

The feel of his needy breath on her lips, awoke the dormant woman in her. _I was so long the mighty Sailor Cosmos. Always fighting for a greater cause, for the sake of the Universe. So long, I forgot how to be a woman._

_My darling angel.. you just made a mistake_. He finally answered her reckless question with a deadly calm, his breath evenly lingering on her flushed cheek.

"I didn't do anything. Although they do not grow on the Earth, the climate on this planet is still favourable in this timeline, kitten."

"And, to add, there hasn't been a Golden Crystal Carrier in the history of the stars - not YET, at least."

He mocked her with a knowing smile, both his hands now raised up in the height of her head, trapping her.

_Oh Gods, he doesn't possess the Golden Crystal! But, Mina mentioned the might of his Crystal? I don't understand anything any more…. my loud assumptions will be the end of me.. _

"And frankly, I don't give a shit what you came here from the future for, kitten, all that matters is that YOU are NEVER leaving me again."

Cocking one impossibly black brow, in _oh so sexy_ motion, he raised her left leg until he reached the height of his groins, lifting slightly her dress, showing her milky white perfection of a leg.

She opened her mouth to protest, but the words never came out. The other hand lifted her bottocks, lifting her in the process, the pillar being the only thing she was leaning onto now. Her hands strayed on his chest, in a futile, weakly attempts to push him away.

_Mistake number two. _His dormant demonic beast slowly awoke, enjoying her helpless state, for her little show of denial made him even harder than he already was.

He hungrily watched expecting a reaction to his comments, and raised his now free left hand to meet her chin, painfully squeezing with the tips of his fingers, forcing her to look at him.

He wanted every ounce of her attentions. **Every** single **ounce.**

A hushed noise interrupted him, and he focused his eyesight in a swift, precise motion, scanning the familiar blond haired intruder lethally.

"Jadeite, what are you doing here?" The magnitude of his cold wrath scared the living shit out of the man.

Considering the circumstances, Selenity would be completely ashamed at the way he had found them. But, this time, she was thankful.

_Oh thank Gods, I am saved! He has to come to his senses!He has to give me the time I need! I understand that he thinks that I am his long lost wife, that he needs me, but what he plans to do is WRONG. He couldn't take me against my will! Never, not my Mamoru!_

"Please except my most humble apology, my Lord." He bowed his head not daring to look his master in the eyes. _Whenever his eyes glowed red, it was better to shut up, and pray to everything one consider most dearest, you stay alive, or sain. _

He felt a compulsive need to hide behind the pillar._ He had seen him like that, only once in the battle, the only time they, his four generals, had needed his help because the enemy had been overpowering them. _

_He had slaughtered the whole army, of ALL the surrounding planets in ONE SINGLE BLOW of engulfing black energy. The army of countless soldiers. I'll never forget their screams of panic and pain. Ohh…the horrid stehch of burned human flesh. I still have vivid nightmares about that day, I've never told anybody about, not even Rei. _

_That day Chaos Millennium began._

_Howmany men had he mutilated after they had survived his attack? Until they had acknowledged him as their king? That day he had earned the dreaded title of The Dark Lord. And he had deserved a few darker attributes more, in my opinion._

_Even his father had been a merciful puppy compared to him!_

"The door was open, and I wanted to relax here, just a bit."

"No need to shiver like a weak, pathetic woman Jadeite. Leave and close the door. Lock us up, infact." Endymion didn't miss the desperate cute sob that had just escaped Selenity. He couldn't help but smile, soothing the general slightly.

Jadeite raised his utterly surprised intense blue eyes, eyes that depicted his compassion for the nymph he held captivated; and he mutely vanished with the speed of the light. Locking the door up.

Endymion brought his infernal stare back to Selenity, sparkles of wicked amusement in his eyes made him look like a creature from hell. A mighty black angel of death, the Devil himself.

"Did you actually think, that I would let you out my grip so quickly, precious?" he mocked her knowing precisely what kind of thoughts were running through her head.

"That I have any idiotic trace of shame in front of anybody?

You know, my precious flower, as far as I am concerned, I could take you anywhere, even in the middle of the public square."

His feral smirk augmented the helpless terror on her lovely confused face. _Did he just said public square? Do my ears play tricks on me?_

Her gown allowed him torturous glimpses of her full breasts as he towered above her. He narrowed his eyes wantonly. Her breasts pressed now against his chest, slowly driving every drop of his sanity away. He pushed his hard massive body against hers, so she could feel his arousal.

Rain started to pour suddenly. The sky darkened. A crash of thunder could be heard in the distance, the only light that illuminated that threatening black sky. He never even twiched, for his gaze now devoured every visible curve on her soaked wet dress, the material becoming _sooooo damn_ sticky and betrayingly transparent.

"Actually, if you want audience, I can always call him back? Would that make you happy? I can be that generous, you know."

"But, personally, I DESPISE the idea of other men drooling over your naked body.. what is mine, I do not share."

She didn't know if to be content with his statement, or repulsed.

_Gods she looks like that mousse of hers, made to be savoured, waiting to be devoured._

_Help me someone! He stares at me like I am some kind of dessert! _

Their thoughts again strangely similar. Like two pieces of one soul. Her mute call for help nobody heard.

Among the multitude of questions he wanted to squeeze out of her, one prevailed.

"Who is Mamoru?" he menacingly asked, with a strong, deep demanding voice befitting a leader he was. She felt the overwhelming compulsion to tell him the truth, to satisfy his insatiable need, to ease her own.

"Y ..Y.. your future… self." She whimpered weakly, his unrelenting gaze hipnotically held her afrightened, watery eyes captive.

Endymion smiled in bliss. _Of course._ _Now, that makes perfect sense_. _Like she could be with anyone but me. Ever._

"I knew that." He cockily lied, as she gasped believing him.

_So naïve. So innocent. _

He took advantage of her partened lips, and slammed his ruthlessly, followed immediately by his demanding tounge plunging into her small mouth, rubbing against her own tounge painfully.

His control now completely shattered. Her body so close to his, after a thousand years of waiting. He ran his hand down her side, relishing the feel of her sweet smooth, tanatalizing skin. She let out a small sexy cry.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her. _Damn.. I actually dared to hope that I could keep my hands off of her at least until tonight! _

_She should be grateful I let her sleep, bath, eat. _

She never saw it coming. He easily tore her gown impatiently. Her brests were now dressed with nothing albeit sparkling droplets of rain. Shortly after, all that remained was her jewellery.

_That golden necklace, that I had given her in Chronos Millennium, with the rare blue diamond, the unique crescent moon pendant, could never outshone her nude beauty. _

_Hell, this dress, and all the jewellery in the world is just spoiling her captivating angelic appearance. _He gazed at her like a famished man that is going to taste food after dreaded starvation.

He tricked her into clunging onto his shoulders to find support, holding her leg and waist with his strong arms. It was an instinctive motion, for she would lose balance otherwise; and he plunged into her, hard and fast, swiftly and without mercy,

Without any shred of tenderness.

Time stilled. He didn't move. _She is so damn tight, soooo warm and wet, so ready for me._

He let out an animal growl, that was engulfed immediately by the sound of pouring rain.

She thought she couldn't take it any more. Her body had betrayed her. Her burning inner core pulsating with the forgotten need. She let out sexy whimpering pleas.

Please… move… oh gods.. please, move. Her mind had shut down. She was a pile of warm flesh waiting to be ravished. And she didn't mind. Hell, she couldn't even think.

As this was the sign he eagerly awaited, he begun moving. His desperation evident, for he ferouciously slammed her again, and again into the pillar, so hard she thought she couldn't take his assaults, her back had hurted. His actions betraying his need to make sure that she isn't leaving this time. To brand her as his forever.

"..my angel.." he managed to purr, his eyes a deep bloody red, as he suckled her neck in blind ecstasy so hard, bringing nothing but pain, leaving a red trail of possession, a red bruise, and a few drops of blood forming in the shape of his assault.

She yelped out in pain.

He wickedly hissed in pleasure of his upcoming peak.

As if that woke her up, her hands again tried to push him away furiously.

"Let me go! Please, I.. I.. I implore you!" but all she managed to do was to slam her hands at his chest as hard as she could. For her legs were imprisioned in his grip of steel. No avail. He was far too stronger. He didn't even wavered.

He quickly and ruthlessly filled her with his burning life fluid. Slamming her even harder against the pillar, ignoring her hushed sobs.

_Did this really happened? Is this my Mamoru? _His savage, unquenchable desire frightened her. Her tortured body ached. An unbarable feeling of shame crept in, for she realised that a part of her had been enjoying this. Tears fell down her cheeks, melting with the rain. Her vision blurred. She could not see anything but his burning red eyes that bore into hers intensively.

He stood there what it seemed an eternity. Never leaving her warmth. His only thoughts running through his mind in endless loop _You will never say NO to me, never deny me… never leave me again.._

Then he started moving again to her surprise, rhythmically in her, in and out, in and out. Hard as he never climaxed a moment before. But this time, the movements were slower.

Meant to satisfy her, this time.

A torturous game of eternal indulgence, pain and pleasure.

His lips were everywhere. Kissing her tears away. He planted soft kisses along her neck to comfort her, as if apologozing for his rude, cruel act a moments before.

His hands freely roaming, cupping and tenderly squeezing, kissing her nude breaths, and then his tounge… _oh my, his burning tounge_ playing games on her neck again.

"Do you know that raindrops taste like moonflowers when I lick them from your body?" he whispered into her ear, panting, his body palpating with need, relishing the feel of him in her.

_Oh, what the hell. I might as well stop resisting. Stop deceiving myself. I want him badly. I'll worry about the consequences later. Tomorrow…yes._ She encircled his throat in sweet defeat as he pulled her even higher, as she enjoyed the feeling of his hard body completely towering above her.

Not breaking the eye contact he moaned her name repeatedly, endlessly, .. "Selenity, Selenity, Selenity…"

"Endymion" she managed to produce as her heated core screamed for relief. Her breaths grew short. He pressed his head on her shouldier, beside her neck and growled as he drew back fastly, but he slid back into her soooooo slowly again, and again, and again, again...

_Oh sweet heavenly torture, the rough and fulfilling feel of him in me…_ "Please .. she pleaded..pl ..ff faster… " her words an incoherent pile of shameless mush.

He turned her swiftly around, her face now pressed against the cold wet stone. She managed to support herself with her both hands pressed against the wall, completely in the air, his tall frame still towering above hers, his strong arms completely encircling her fragile waist.

"Hell.. WHY do you have to you feel so…. so.. ahhhh damn good." he breathed, and he was spilling himself deep inside her again. She cried in wild ecstasy that has been denied to her in almost two thousand years.. as the thunder muffled their moanings.

He stood like that, holding her. He slowly moved away, gently turning her again to face him.

He brought up the remanants of her dress, that laid on the grass, to cover her body.

_Gods, she is the most beautiful creature that has ever walked upon this Universe. Her satisfied, exhausted face again mine to own. _He thought warmly, placing her a tender butterfly kiss on her wet lips.

Their bodies were soaking wet. He sighed after he composed himself.

"I'll have to order for another dress, just like this one" he smiled, seizing her, pulling her even closer, if humanly possible, to him, raising her, as he gently carried her, bridestyle, into his chambers again.

He dried her wet body with a one of the huge dark blue towels, with the insignia of the Earth royal family; somebody obviously had left on the chair. _Good old Jadeite. He probably alerted the maids._

Endymion easily laid her softly on the silken sheet, admiring her. He inhaled her heavenly scent again. Pure and unforgettable vanila and honey. _How many times had he dreamed to be with her in his moonflower garden? Every time he inhaled the scent, it was like a torture. _He couldn't believe that his dream had finally come true.

He then dried himself, kneeled in front of her, holding her hands with his gently.

"Kitten. My beloved angel. How I missed you." He gazed her lovingly with sincerity and love in his eyes, only a fool couldn't recognize.

A whimpering cry escaped her throat, and suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. Tears fell down her face. She broke.

"I missed you too, my love." Her words were filled with surpressed longing.

He laid down beside her, as she cuddled her head against his chest. Encircling protectively his hands around her, as to make sure she won't leave him again, he fell asleep, and for the first time, after so long, he felt his soul whole again.

The stormy weather ceased at the moment they both fell asleep, as if not wanting to wake up the sleepy couple.

Not even a slight breeze could be sensed anymore.

The silvery glow of the Moon was slowly raising above the horizon, chasing the white-blue ruler of the day away, their eternal battle for dominance melting in a mirage of violet-blue shaded clouds, remanants of the storm, and ethereally blue rays of slowly dieing light.

A few visible, large stars twinkled in the distance. Venus outshining them all. Next to her a shiny gem… one could almost see the moons around Jupiter with bare eye.

_What a divine sunset!_ Grinned unwillingly an unnoticed man appearing out of nowhere. He placed his tall, strong frame on the nearby balcony, leaning against the still wet white wall, and cloacked in white. Melting perfectly with the background. His hood hiding the menacing gleam in the depth of his eyes.

_Perhaps even small, red Mars will be visible tonight on the evening sky. Mercury is there, but shielded by the Sun, is therefore invisible.. As if the royal planets gathered happily, greeting this goddess and bowing to her again.._

He watched the two sleeping forms enviously as his eyes narrowed. His malicious thoughts pondering on the right time to strike.

_I'll make him pay. But first, I will take you, Silver Goddes, and make you mine. _

Endymion shifted his body, causing Selenity to move slightly, forcing his sleepy eyes, to focus and accustomate to the lack of light in bedroom. His immaculate sixth sense felt the looming danger, and watched towards the moonlit balcony, deep blue curtains that almost seemed black in the night, slightly diminishing his eyesight.

Nothing.

He got up and slowly sat on the nearby cosy rocking chair, to have a better view on his goddess.

_Sleeping is a pure waste of time whenever this golden beauty is concerned. _

His gaze effortlessly accustomed to the darkness, now trailing possessively down the sensual silhouette of his sleeping angel.

Her golden hair lazily sprawled across the black silken sheet, encircling her beautiful nude body, barerly covered and bathed in the pale moonlight. The soft rays making her look like a glowing apparition of an alluring gilded butterfly.

He supported his head with his muscled left hand, resting his elbow on the cosy chair.

_My love for you is the only soft, warm light that I've ever had in my cold, solitary existance._

_How can it be wrong then?_

_My poor, sweet, innocent butterfly. You can't even start to comprehend what I am capable of just to keep you at my side._

_I simply can't help myself. I could just sit here adoring you, your mind, body, and soul for eternity. _

_Every waking moment of my life.

* * *

_

**_A/N: _**Guys, I wonder, what did you thought when Jadeite bumped in? Did you really thought that anything can stop our favourite hunk from getting what he wants? –wide evil smile-

I've split the reviewes into two sections, as you can see. So, that you don't have to read all of my A/N, and not miss anything in the process when plot is considered. The questions are underlined.

* * *

**A) Reviewes connected with the plot**

**Becx**Thank you for a lovely review! Yes, Endy is getting impatient. But, as you can conclude, patience isn't his virtue..hehe.

"..hoping maybe she can make Endymion for the better. Or will she be the one who destroys this Endymion and this Chaos Millenium forever? Will Pluto at least make an effort to contact her here anytime soon?"

All that I can say, wait and see… but as far as Pluto is considered, she is in this timeline only a goddess, she will gain the title of a sailor, the guardian of time, in Silver Millennium. Pluto doesn't know her.

**Nicole, **thank you for the beautiful review. I am sooo glad that you are touched by my description of Usagi's solitude, and I started laughing when you said that "my Endymion" scared you!

"I do hope there will be a happy ending, although I love dark fics, a happy ending would be everything to wish for Usagi and Mamoru"

The ending will be clear only at the end. I think that you will all be surprised. ..cause' I have a wicked idea from the very start… and I hope you won't be disappionted.

**FauxGem "**Mamoru's dark side is amazing!..still a little confusing about why hes soo evil back then"

It'll be elaborated as the story flows.

Do you still think about his dark side that, after this chappie? Hmm -smile-.

**Ivy Tearen**Thank you so much for your reading from the very start of the story, and reviewing!

"Is she ever going to regain her memories of the past." That info remains to be seen, hehe... –evil smile-

"Why did she end up in the Chaos era" it is really simple, her Crystal decided to grant her the first chapter wish. She couldn't go anywhere where her past self already was (it is mentioned in the first chappie that she can't coexist with her past self in the same time for a long time) and she couldn't go where her beloved friends didn't exist yet (it wasn't her wish). The only time she could go back –is precisely the Chaos Millennium.

Err, ..why did you decide to tell me that I've spelled "millennium" wrong only now? Anyway, thank you -THUMBS UP!- You have no idea how I was embarrased.. I seem to have a blind spot for double letters, because in the second chapter I've spelled millenium, then in the next ones milennium, .. or the eternal problem with seem-seam, steal-steel or.. I better shut up now. No matter how many times I reread the chapters, I seem to skip that double letters like a cat the watery spots on the road.

Anyway, I've corrected a lot of things since the beginning, and I would suggest that you copy current version on your computers, and not to reread the old ones. I love you all guys for your patience and support!

* * *

**B) Personal answers**

**Hopeless Dreamer 1125**Thank you for the detailed and warm review! I am sooo happy that you called this story: dark, beautiful and lusty, very intresting, and exciting to read.

What surprised me even more, was your loving comment: "And I just love the whole idea and what seems like generous amounts of time you put in writing these chapters. So keep up the awesome work!"

**Edens-MoonlightAngel** Thank you for the "beautifully written, love your story so far" part of the review! I so hope that you are satisfied the way the story's going.

**Melocure**Thank you for your support from the beginning, and that you think that is an awesome story, and even thanked me! You are welcome!

**Rena Moon **How do you always manage to say something sweet?

"So wicked, dark, sexy"..THANK YOU!

"pity or envy" that made me laugh my stomach ached.

"what he has planned for his little moonflower." Cute cute cuuute!

**Ishq**AWESOME reviewThank you so much!I love you too! –BIG HUG-

I guess this chapter shows the "pleasurable way" of Selenity's first insight on Mamoru

bows repeatly while chanting "were're not worthy!" -BLUSH like ripe red potato-

"I feel sry for sere cause she gonna learn the hard (or pleasurable) way of finding out how endy is really like!" soo.. she just started to see him the way he is.. but the way he really is.. she will learn in the next chappies..

till next time, big hug-

**picante gato**Thanks for the compliments as "wonderful work" and "great writing style"! –big hug-

**Twighunter **thank thank thank you for your "..one of the better sailor moon fanfictions coming out these days" comment! I started thinking that you don't like the story any more, because after that awesome review in the first chapter, you didn't say anything. Thank you for believing in me from the very beginning!

**Tokyo Queen Go-Go Yubari** Thank you for the review girl! I left you a review in "cat got your tounge?" You surprised me so so much! Your story rocks too! I hope that you will update cat got your tounge soon! Or.. I simply won't update mine.. good old blackmail! –just kidding-

**serenity-james17210** Thank you for your opinion that's a good work, and that you loved it!

**Maroon Heart **Thank you for yourdetailed, caring review! Your statement "uterly fascinated" left me a wide happy smile that is still lingering on my face… or the "the right ingredients in the right proportion". It is obvious that you took your time and read very thoroughfully, because you're the first one who asks about Selenity's powers

That was my question in the second chapter (what did he do to her). But you concluded that very cunningly! ..all I can say that the matter will be brought up in the following chapters… … clever thinking Maroon Heart!

And you are right, I will not get this fic very, sickly, perverse dark.

**Sere Emberwave**I do not mind your cute rabbling! Thank you for "extremely interesting" review part!

**Mitsukino Tennyo** When I wrote the Jadeite interruption it made me smile wickedly, for I thought what will you think when you realize that he only locked them up? Hehe

**Maggie **Thanks for saying that you loved it and that's good!

**koldy** AAA + kool

**princess jupiter **"he soo evil.cant wait for more!" he just got more evil hehe –wicked smile-

**Laura **thank you so much for the awesome compliment! You don't know how much that means to me.

**lissa** "I can't wait for the next chapter." I hope that you are happy with this one.

**MLG "**Iabsolutly love the way you have portraied Endymion" thaaaaank youuuuu! –huge smile- ..ahem.. what do you think on that matter after this chapter…

**angeleyez1071** Thank you for saying that you love it!

**princess-nav**Thanks for your opinion that's a great chapter!

**Hazukii **Wow back! Two kisses

**babygrul345** Thank you for "its so good"

**Cherrie** Thank you Cherrie for taking your time, and editing this story for me! bows

* * *

The sixth chapter is edited, thanks to Cherrie! The first ones will be edited in due time. 

**A/N: **I adore every single of your reviewes guys! Keep the awesome work!


	7. The prophecy

**Standard disclaimer** : I do not own Naoko's Sailor Moon.

**A/N:** The # sign means that you take a peek below under my A/N for an explanation.

Guys, I totally, completely adore you all! You make my days! Thank you for the reading, reviewing and your awesome patience with my spelling and grammar mistakes!

Chapter 7 is edited (thanks to Cherries infinite patience!), the first five only a little bit; but I strongly recommend you if you will reread this at any time, please download the "fresh" version.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The prophecy**

The pale silvery light of the Moon was the only light that poorly illuminated the dark room; like the thin, glowing, gentle but dangerous web of a spider.

_I always did love the night; always so soothing and comforting. Without any necessary distractions one can lurk on his prey unnoticed. Especially if that one is gifted with the dark vision like I am. The nature has been, indeed generous towards me... really, being able to see thermal, and infrared spectrum # of light.. even my powerful father had envied me regarding that fact._

_Ah, the colors of the night are so special, alluring... so different from the day!_

Once Endymion had let his eyes accustom to the darkness, he continued slobbering over the succulent contours of his possessions body. His eyes were the only thing, a normal human being would be able to distinguish through the existing darkness, and could easily be mistaken with that ones of a dangerous animal.

_Poor little thing.. she has to deal with me. For if she regains her memories of her life in the Chronos Millennium or someone says something to her, hell will brake loose._

_In addition, if she runs, I will gladly hunt her personally down. Whether its day or night, it makes no difference to me._

_Fleeing at the broad daylight isn't a very smart course of action. One could be easily seen; especially in my realm._

_And she cannot see a thing in the night. _

_I can see EVERYTHING. _

_The whole Solar System is under my rulership!_

_Ah, yes. EVERY pitiful system of planets in this Universe is also mine. I bet she doesn't know that. I own everything. For nobody had been even remotely powerful as me… except your light.. that is the only power that could ever be compared to my own. _

_But you hadn't been here. My father had not been an idiot, but a wise, clairvoyant man._

_Perhaps the girls were easily fooled in hope that there is some distant star system that you came yesterday from, that I do not own. Fools!_

_My poor angel... you just don't know what have you gotten yourself into._

He concentrated, let go a particle his power. Ominous midnight black energy coils emanated from his body, with ease and swiftness, gently wrapped around his goddess, caressing her possessively.

She smiled in her sleep contently, moving her body slightly as if aware of his might, the coils that crept around her protectively.

_She is magnificent. _

His ponderings brought him back into the distant past._ I remember when I first heard about you._

**-FLASHBACK: the Chaos Earth Palace, the Chronos Millennium-**

The Queen's audience hall was enormous and unfurnished. That was the way Queen Geia liked, without any necessary decorations, as simple as possible.

The only decorations were pillars of black marble without any hints of other color, and a huge black woolen rug. The walls were completely covered in simple, but impressive mirrors.

"Mother, why do you hate that Moon so much?" Asked harshly Endymion, his hands crossed below his chest. He stared with disinterest through the balcony at the vast green royal gardens, filled with black and red roses, viewing but not truly seeing. His attentions were directed towards the mysterious Moon that dwelled, surrounded by clouds mist, in the skies.

"You always seem to fume whenever I mention that we have no contact with the Chronos Alliance of planets? Perhaps we should approach them, and offer our natural resources to trade with theirs, since we lack some and they do too?"

The beautiful Queen and goddess of the Earth sat on her ivory throne stiffly. She snorted. That throne was in fact, the only thing that differed from the black darkness of the hall. Her long green dress reached the black floor melting with the thick brown curls of her shiny infinite hair.

But her bright green eyes betrayed sparkles of anger and envy.

"You are a fool my son. That presumptuous Queen of the Moon doesn't want anything to do with us; as if I want to have anything to do with her anyway." She hissed snobbishly, stirring his innate curiosity against her will.

Endymion turned around, and met her gaze, raising his eyebrow in a mute confusion.

"She seems to know who we are. Who father and you are precisely. And she knows that any connection we establish with each other, will not be beneficial."

"Beneficial to whom, mother?" His voice resonated around the hall like thunder.

"It will not be beneficial to her daughter that will take the throne in a few days from now."

"She has a daughter?" Endymion tilted his head, utterly surprised and now curious beyond imagination. "Nobody told me anything. What is she like?"

The Queen started laughing, almost warmly one could conclude, waving her hand as if she wanted to demonstrate the stupidity of the whole matter.

"She is way out of your league my love. She is the chosen light of hope, the goddess of the Moon. Your father plans on killing her, so you needn't worry your pretty head about that matter any more, my boy."

Endymion pierced her with his infamous chilling gaze, narrowing his left eye. Every time she had used the term "pretty head", and "my boy" it meant an abundance of hidden plots, deceits, and petty plans behind the shiny facade. But he was no fool. _She is jealous! She must be something extraordinary; otherwise, my mother would never pay any attention to that insignificant rock of light. This matter definitely deserves some of my attentions._

"He will do no such thing. Perhaps I could kill her myself, once I had my way with her. Is she pretty?" He baited her with a skill of an eagle when attacking his pray from a high altitude. He knew very well how to squeeze information out of his own mother.

"It is rumored that she is the most beautiful creature that ever bestowed this Universe the honor of her presence. However, she is too young. She will turn eighteen tomorrow. You are a little bit old for her, don't you think? She surely desires someone younger, someone less undefiled." Geia raised her head, watching him in well-acted coldness, her voice mocking, teasing him.

_As if she wanted that princess killed before my father sees her.. interesting. How quaint mother, especially when it comes to you. _"She is not too young for me." Endymion sneered wantonly, his deep blue eyes flashed fiery red, but it died away in an instant. _I knew my mother was hiding something. But, obviously, my father set his mind on finally paying a visit to the Moon princess. That obviously made her sloppy.. Strangely sloppy._

"I'll ask around to see if I can find out something about her."

"She is engaged you stupid fool!" exclaimed Geia, irritated that she has to argue over a stupid innocent girl. And even more, now her only son was interested in that twit from the Moon! _Besides my husband; that is, his unfaithful idiot of a father._ She mentally cursed.

"Really mother? She is still untouched therefore?" He roared with laughter, satisfied with the obvious information. _Indeed, she is a special treat. I don't care if she doesn't want me to bring her here, knowing how much my father and I love spoiling beautiful women, but to spoil a princess, that would be a special treat, MY TREAT. My father can take her mother. What a sick perversity of a man he is!_

Geia fumed, but answered, though, reluctantly.

"Yes, naturally; what do you care? Perhaps you desire to start a war, before your father does?"

He turned away cockily and exited the room swiftly, without dignifying her an answer. His black cloak as always following him; floating in the air slightly, just an inch above the cold black marble. His obstinate steps reechoed in dark hallway for some time in Geia's ears.

During the next few days he found out about the next Queen more than he ever had hoped to; and his curiosity was driving him insane. Among the multitude of juicy things, the one fact most surprising.. she apparently had no father. What an amazing power! To be conceived with the sheer life force of her star seed!

What an intriguing woman! Endymion felt his predatory instincts taking his small reserves of patience quickly away, and practically radiated with smug satisfaction.. His pulse was eagerly pounding, his blood boiling to the point of evaporating.

He wanted to brutally ravish that pure flower of the Moon… and deflower her. Taint her innocence and youth forever. Get rid of the obstacle once he gets fed up with her. Do his father a favor. Prove that he is worthy of his family heritage.

_But, the rumors were incorrect. You weren't just the most beautiful creature that ever graced this Universe; you were even more than that if possible. _

_Surreal apparition of a dream, surrounded by the warm silvery light, a powerful loving aura glowing in the dark.. When I first had set my eyes on you, I had wanted that instant to be your flowing white dress that had been wrapped around your soft body.. and did a rather poor job at hiding your succulent curves. _

_Imagine me, prince of the darkness, to envy A FEMALE DRESS! How unthinkable! If anyone had known, I would have had been a laughing stock of the entire Earth. _

_The frenzy of lust had struck me like a lightening rod. My mind had gone deep red. I had to have you, at any cost.. for I knew too well, you would have had never surrendered me willingly...and I don't accept denial of any sort. I had been faster then the light.. all that you could have done, imprisoned in my arms, had been to fearfully stare at me, unable to mutter a word out of shock. Your whole lithe body had trembled, in helpless terror.. heightening my raw desire, as no other woman EVER could._

_Ihad dragged you in my chambers, in one single escalated beat of your panicked heart._

**End flashback**

_I remember how I had gloated over my victory... but, the things hadn't quite turned out as planned. _His thoughts wondered to his father again.

_My father was right then. She'll be the end of our legacy. I will never earn the title of the owner of the Chaos Seed. Become in the process Chaos itself, ultimate power of evil._

_That's nothing but bullshit. I wonder how will she manage to do that? I don't intend to play the tune she sets. I will never change my ways._

_So.. she says that I will be the owner of some Golden Crystal in my future life. _

_Even if it will be so, I just don't care; for I'll pay any price just to be with this angel. Better to live with her, knowing that I am not going to live forever, than to spend that forever without her. _

_And I, the chosen heir of darkness, destined to become the most powerful immortal evil force, am very well aware that this kind of thinking is intolerable, unthinkable if I desire that to happen. Why she has to be the damn prophesized light of hope? I would be able to pulverize any other creature without mercy._

_She is my **only spot** of weakness… and apparently… the torturous feeling is **entirely mutual**. _The mere thought caused a smile of pure smug delight to wipe across his face.

**-FLASHBACK: the Moon, the Chronos Millennium, the prophecy-**

The small, graceful creature with butterfly-fairy wings appeared in a flash of white light, in front of a pale, shivering tiny maiden, almost blinding her.

_Finally, I have found you, the legendary chosen virgin._ Guardian thought placidly.

Her big gray eyes hinted with a blue nuance, watched with impotent terror the destruction, the hunger, the plagues that were bestowed upon the Moon, as a result of the curse. All her loved ones were gone. The curse, that goddess Geia threw upon, the unwanted Queen of the Earth, simply because of her jealousy, a sick whim of hers.

_Perhaps she just was enraged at the king, who didn't want to touch her again after she had got pregnant, so, she got bitter during the time. Her darling husband was constantly cheating on her. Her.. the rightful ruler of the Earth! _

_It wasn't enough she had a powerful sixteen years old son, his first-born, the heir, rumored to restore Earth's wealth after the Great Wars of the Chronos Millennium._

The Moon was an utopia; flowing with life. A blue orb, that outshone the Earth, with endless unreal clear turquoise seas, rivers, amazing resources of water, green woods, mythical creatures, like unicorns._ The Earth didn't have nothing similar, YET -she had vowed._

She cried so much, her head hurt, her whole body trembled. Her long platinum hair, that almost seemed white, ever slowly swayed on the gentle moon breeze. Her white silken dress in shreds... dirt, all around her.. an endless sea of sorrow.

"Selena." A soft resonant voice, reminiscing a distant echo woke her up from reverie.

She rubbed her eyes, not believing the scenery in front of her. When she looked again, the small fairy was still in front of her… a rather impatient one.

"Who are you?" The virgin replied, her tender voice seemed as a caress on the humid breeze.

As if awaited for such a question, she added "I am the Cosmos Guardian, little one." Her voice seemed rather strong and demanding, a sharp contrast to her petite body.

"What do you want with me, ethereal creature?" Selena hastily whispered, filled with awe.

"Do you want this nightmare to end?" The Guardian firmly asked.

"Yes." Those were the only words that she managed barely to put together.

The Guardian raised gently her hand up in the air, reaching the height of her head.

Then the virgin saw what it seemed like an impossible miracle.

A shiny, semi transparent Crystal materialized in the palm of her hand, reflecting the local grim surroundings almost as a mirror.

She could almost see her troubled face on its transparent petals.

_A flowery shaped Crystal? Oh, mighty Gods above, what a soft, warm embracing light; what an endless loving warmth. And, it seemed to call her. _She gasped, her eyes widening. _What could the Guardian possibly want with me?_

"_Selena" _the Guardian continued_, "If I give you the power to heal your loved ones, to end the plagues and ever consuming hunger, to give your people long life spans, to live for thousands of years, in paradise, would you take it?"_

_Is my mind playing tricks on me? Am I that desperate? She just told me a fairytale._

"Is this for real?" Selena asked, her inner turmoil evident.

"Yes my dear." Winged creature continued softly, almost pampering the maiden.

"I shall give the Mystical Silver Crystal into your custody, that is, the supreme star seed of the Universe."

The Crystal started floating, entering immediately her womb.

A surprised gasp could be heard.

"Do not fear, for a child has just been conceived, your child, your daughter Selenity."

Selena stood still, slowly, she motioned her hands onto her belly.. her face softening with awe when she felt the sparkles of infinite warmth inside.

But what happened next, awed her even more, left her speechless: from the tarnished soil of the Moon, infinite crystals appeared out of nowhere; magnificent pale blue apparitions.

Like a breath of life that was exhaled suddenly.

"What are those crystals Guardian? They look like the Silver Crystal?"

"They are the Moonflowers, pure one. They celebrate the upcoming birth of your daughter. She'll be the first true goddess of the Moon. The only one able to harness the full power of her star seed, which will in the process, evolve into Cosmos Crystal, as she slowly gains her full strength. For the power of the Crystal will always remain the same, it's just the owner might and maturity whom the Crystal depends of.

You shall be able to use that power as long as your daughter is old enough to ascend the throne.

But beware, the only power that could match her own is on the Earth, the line of the Omega Carriers, the very royalty of the Earth, precisely the king, Endymion Chaos the second, and his son, who is even more powerful than him; the chosen heir of darkness."

"Why are you telling me this?" Selena whispered as if afraid that someone will hear her, or that she'll chase away the fragile creature in front.

"Keep your daughter away from that family. She will not be strong enough yet to fight them."

"When will she…?"

"In the distant future, she'll be known as Sailor Cosmos, solitary wielder of the Lambda Power, the Cosmos Crystal's ultimate power of rebirth. Then she will prevail. It'll be a glorious victory. That is my prophecy."

"Be? You speak of this as if it already had happened?" Selena inquired.

"That is not allowed for you to know. The eternal time flux is under mine guardianship for a reason. The static of Cosmos shouldn't be known to everybody." Fairy vanished as fast as she came, leaving the future first Moon Queen in wonder.

She quickly restored the peace; turned her home again in paradise; restored its old glow.

Geia could only watch helplessly.. and envy even more.. for the Earth people, weren't blessed with long life spans, and eternal health. Her people adored her, worshiped her, and proclaimed her as their queen… the first Moon Queen.

She soon gave birth to a lovely daughter, her shine and happiness, never forgetting the words of her Guardian.

However, as she ignored the Earth's future perpetual tries for contact and peaceful relations, she unwillingly prepared the scenario for the future events.

**End flashback**

His long pondering about the two crystals faded slowly, as he absorbed every gracious curve on her petite body.

_Isn't that to laugh about! I know a glimpse of my future.. and I am probably unable to do anything about. The Chaos Seed will simply choose somebody else, the next most powerful and the most evil candidate. I bet she even knows who that candidate will be._

_The only way I could retain this honor still, is to kill her myself. _

She gently shifted in sleep, baring her milky breasts bathed in moonlight to his hungry gaze in process, and sighed unconsciously.

The early morning Sun was already spreading its intrusive radiant rays, running into the unrelenting barrier of the thick opaque curtains, giving him a mischievous idea.

He felt his groins slightly tightening again, the familiar ache whenever she was considered.

His lips twisted into a devilish grin.

_Killing her is not an option… EVER.

* * *

_

**Legend **

# The spectrum of light that we can see (the human eye) consists of the visible light (imagine the colors of the rainbow); but that is not the only spectrum that exists. (remember when you broke something you go to x-rays scanning?)

**Thermal**: means that he can differ in the night hot areas from the cold ones (the human body glows like a lamp)

**Infrared**: he can see the whole variety of the night color, but in different way (due to one more spectrum that is added)

* * *

**Addition info**: 

If you need some extra info about sailor cosmos, you can always take a peek at manga-anime facts (its briefly summarized) on usagiandmamoru: cosmostruth; cosmosknowledge

Or if you would like to read the manga summaries:

manga: um18, act52.

The last two acts are about Sailor Cosmos, when she transforms into her true self (out of Chibichibi.)

* * *

**A/N: **I've split the reviews into two sections, so that you don't have to read all of my A/N, and not miss anything in the process when plot is considered. The questions are underlined, so just pay your attentions to your nickname, and what is underlined. 

**A) Reviews connected with the plot **

**Meli-Chan39**-dodging knives from the threats-smiles-

Thank you for yours review girl! Since this is a mystery gender, … can't avoid the mysteries… -wicked smile-

**The majority of you wondered who is that guy**, I'll just say that Meli-Chan39guessed right, he is her fiancée, but who he is?…later guys, later…you'll find out eventually… but not so soon.. -wicked smile-

**Becx **Hi Becx! I couldn't believe when I saw your review barely fifteen minutes after the update! –blink-blink-

You made me so happy!

I couldn't stop smiling.. devilishly..

Thank you for saying that this chappie was "certainly hot and steamy", and "excellently written" and for a "very sexy scene" and that you loved the whole chapter! –hug-

Poor Selenity! I know I shouldn't tell anything about my future intentions, but I just can't help it. I guess, I can, because Mamoru said in this chapter that if she remembers, or someone tells her anything hell will brake loose…

Anyway.. she will be poorer when she starts has a certain rather disturbing flashback about her past…ts..ts…ts..

And who knew Selenity isn't as pure as we all think she is 

She is pure and innocent, but she is a woman too, with only one weak spot. You can guess which one. -wicked smile-

**Nicole **Hi Nicole+)

I'm curious to see what Endymions awakening soft feelings will lead to..I hope this wasn't just a comic relief and he will turn as evil, in actions AND thoughts, as he was before. 

You don't have to worry, because the only soft spot in him is named Selenity. He is evil, but he is still the planet's Earth most powerful ruler, merciless, ruthless, with a cold blooded mind and wise infallible judgment. That's what makes him so dangerous, for the blind rage leads to nowhere. (He is not evil in the sense "I hate everyone, I will kill everyone.") You'll see what I mean when Selenity starts having flashbacks.. -wicked smile-

**unearthlyangel89 **Hi girl!Thank you for the warm and cool review!Thank you for saying:Very cool, and how you love the fact that Endy is so in love with her above everything else, and that it's an amazing chappie, and a great story+)

I left you a review in your story that I love so much, and I so hope that you will update soon! You're killing me with suspense!

How exactly did they meet in this millennium?

In the distant future, the Cosmos Millennium, she wished to be reunited with her loved ones, and her crystal granted her this wish. Just not the way she expected to.

The portal she opened was the direct entry into Endy's throne room (in the distant past, before the Silver Millennium, his first incarnation, the first past life.) At first he thought that she was his wife (he faintly hoped that she is still alive perhaps), but then he figured out that she is his dead wife's future incarnation. Like he cares which one..

And what is up with her knowing the past but not this past?

That will be elaborated at the end. Don't worry –smile- she will have a rather disturbing flashback…she will remember, all right -wicked smile-

On and just for randomness what is up with Jad.? Was that supposed to imply he likes her? Not sure there.

Nah, he just felt sorry for her, that's all.

**jumping-jo **Thank you for the review Jo+) The man is her fiancée (I will say no more)

so will Serena make it back to her time line? Ask Endymion that… hehehehehehe

**B) Personal reviews **

**Laura **wow. Wow. Thank you for the amazing compliment :BOWS:

What is it that you like so much?

Call her as ever you wish; however, in the story she is Selenity. (I constantly call her Usagi in the reviews..+) )

**Hazukii **Thank you for sayingGreat chapter,WOW! Another kiss back to you Hazukii!

**Tokyo Queen Go-Go Yubari **You don't have to update fast, just update. Pliiiizzzzzzzzzzzz. :puppy pleading eyes:

Thank you for your awesome review, for the words: wow, amazing chapter, and the compliment that I keep writing perfectly.

You rock girl!

**koldy**kooooooool +)

**Rena Moon **Thank you Rena Moon for your cute words again! Thanks for saying : wow, so amazing, I just love it!

And…. that this chapter was a work of art! And that you can't wait to read more...

The absolute cute sentence: "Dark Endymion is so hot and sexy, damn Usagi is a lucky girl!" :wide hilariously happy smile:

"... But you have me wondering who was that mysterious stranger? Was it Diamond by any chance?" well… :whistles and says nothing:.. it is her fiancée..

**Melocure **Who would stop laughing when she reads something like:Wipes the fog of my computer screen due to that hot and steamy chapter:huuuuuuuuug:happy bouncing:

Thank you for wow, and that it was an excellent chapter, and that I should keep up the great work. :happy bouncing:the neighbors throwing saucers at me:

**Hopeless Dreamer 1125**

Dreamer, thank you for:

O MY... (what a comment, hehehe)

what a dark and lusty chapter (thanks thanks –bounce-)

...so wonderful and just wow the darkness (I am glad I made you happy)

…just adds more to how this story is very intriguing and just wonderful (-bow of gratitude-)

**Ishq**First of all :BOWS:

Thank you for a veeeeeeeery detailed and caring review!

You've said so many sweet things for which I am eternally grateful!

Every single line in your review was absolutely awesome!

It's so sweet of you to say that you started to have your happy dance when you saw my update!

And, that I made you the happiest person alive:hugs:

Yes, it was one of the longest. You don't miss anything, do you+)

The next very sweet thing of you to say is that it was your favorite chappie that had you on the edge of the seat! You don't know how happy I am!

"I LOVE HIM!" (-taps-taps- I love him too –sigh-)

"But back to the GREAT lemon, the first part was just plain hot monkey $ex (sorry if im blunt)"

Yea, it had to be that way. Actually, it's worse then that. He had almost raped her.

He wanted to possess her, to punish her for disobedience, for rejecting him. Well, that's what you get for not wanting him….+) its her fault she ended here in the first place -evil smile-

**Maroon Heart **As cunning and detailed as always!Thank you for saying it was a brilliant chappie!

You understood full well why Endy acted the way he did, that his actions grew in a logical fashion! I simply love the way you review!

**Mitsukino Tennyo **Hi girl! Thanksfor reviewing every time –hugs-, and for saying thatyouloved this chapter (steamy, hot, and lemonish).

As far fro Selenity,she is pure, innocent and naïve; just that he is hers only weak spot.. (what a girl can do near the hunk like him..-sigh-)

Who is the mysterious dressed in white man. (her fiancée, I will say no more)

**sleepy26 **Thanks sleepy; for saying that is a** VERY** interesting story and that you can't wait to read more+)

**A **Thank you for the "wicked" part of the review .+)

**Maggie **Thanks for saying it's a GREAT story!

**princess-nav **Thank you for the compliment! (about the great author thing), but things will go just a little bit slower, cause' the written chapter has to go to my new editor first.. –sigh-

**shortie630 **Hi shortie!I am happy that youlove this fic, and that dark fics are always your favorite stories to read; because when she starts remembering, it will get darker.

"Your idea for this fic is very original and it seems that you have put a lot of effort into writing this!" –bow-wide hillarious smile-

"I love how Mamoru has this dark side, and of course, Usagi is the only one who is able to see his soft, sexy side!" –You can say that twice+)

**serena79 **thanks for saying that is "so interesting"+)

**sammy chun :**:blush:big blush: What a wicked review! I'll go on with my very BAD self, hehehehe… wait to see when Selenity starts remembering..

**Sere Emberwave**Thank you for the review+)

**serenity-james17210**Thanks for "that was great" girl+)

**princess Jupiter **:bows girl: It'll get darker when she starts remembering.. :ouch:evil smile:

**Mandy **I am sooooo happy that you are addicted to the story:wide smile:

**picante gato**:another bigger hug: Thanks for the comment that I am a great author, and that I deserve the praise that I receive+) The updating will go slower :sigh: for the next chappies will go through Cherrie's patient hands+)

**Edens-MoonlightAngel**Thank you for the caring review; for saying that it was a wonderful chapter! The 'mystery man' is her fiancée (I will say no more :wicked smile:)

"Oh and I hope Serenity doesn't regret what she did with Endymion" Well, when she starts remembering… she will, she will..

**Dark Hime**thank you for saying that it rocks from start to finish+)

"quick question. is the guy in white Diamond or somebody else completely" well… :whistles and says nothing:.. it is her fiancée..

**SilentStar-009**Thank you for the cute review! I've smiled so warmly when reading your comment+)

**kagome-is-me**Thank you for being impressed :bows:

**cursors **thanks for liking the way I've ended the sixth chapter :big kiss:.:


	8. No sleep for you today

**Standard disclaimer** : I do not own Naoko's Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Chapter 8 No sleep for you today**

Selenity opened her eyes in a slow, weak motion, immediately swamped by the feeling of pain, her body sore all over. _Gods, I didn't even know that I had these muscles before they started to ache. _

The intense rays of bluish sun were heartlessly coming through the window -_Gee… who the hell lifted the curtains…._causing her to shut her eyes instantly. She let out a muffled groan, covering her head immediately with a silken pillow, savoring the feel of the silken sheet on her nude body with relish.

«You never did like waking up in the morning» she heard a familiar mocking voice. _I had to lift the curtains, otherwise she'll be sleeping all day long, and I couldn't stand not looking in her eyes for another six hours._

«Goooooooood early morning kitten.» He continued his torture, while his deep sexy voice sent familiar tremors throughout her whole body.

Selenity opened her eyes again reluctantly to meet his tender gaze, and realized that he was sitting on a rocking chair, both of his feet resting on the bed and simply staring at her, as if she were the tenth wonder of the Moon.

She couldn't help but smile at the obvious love she saw in the depth of his roguish eyes. «What are you doing just sitting there? How long have you been there, watching me, anyway?» She questioned him, her puzzlement evident.

He got up, and sat gently beside her, his movements slow and graceful as the prowl of a big black panther.

«I couldn't sleep kitten.» He patted her cheek softly with the palm of his hand, as if pampering her.

She blushed, gazing at his nude, hard, muscled torso, every muscle -_ooooohhhh so-_ shamelessly evident, unable to tear her eyes off of him.

_Luckily, he is wearing his trousers again. He doesn't intend to jump over me again, at least not yet; not in the near future. Why not? Oh gee, I am loosing my mind….stupid! Stupid! STUPID! My body is still aching; I don't think I could stand another assault like yesterday. Gee, what a yummy hunk he is. How I manage to be so long without him? Why I didn't flee immediately after I defeated Sailor Chaos? Noooo, I had to wait two thousand years! Ughh,… it is all my Guardian's fault.. she hates time traveling.. two thousands years without him… a loooong time to be all alone… a loooong time.. _

«You know, if you don't stop looking at me like that, I'll have to teach you some manners.» Interrupting her pondering, he crossed his arms, mocking her even more, attempting to look serious.

Selenity gasped, her gaze meeting his fiery one.

«Anyway, considering the way I took advantage of you yesterday, I'll be lenient.» _Like hell. Give your pray a false hope._

«W-w-what do you mean?» she sheepishly muttered not breaking the eye contact, her lips twitching in sweet anticipation, a little relieved that he wouldn't ravish her again.

«Then again, maybe not.» He cockily replied gazing at her parted lips intensely.

Not being able to resist the temptation to close them, he swiftly, roughly kissed her, and took her breath away.

In the blink of the eye he had unbuttoned his trousers, jumped at her again like a starved animal.

But this time he made love to her. It wasn't some kind of punishment for not seeing her so long, for disobeying him, for spending countless sleepless night without her. It wasn't to punish her for trying to flee, for if she hadn't, his father would never have caught her unprotected. It wasn't for the pain she had caused his black soul. It wasn't just to satisfy his raw instincts to possess her completely.

It was so tender and slow she thought she had died and gone to heaven.

And then again, and again she cried his name in repetitious ecstasy throughout the morning.

A loud knock on the door interrupted them.

Endymion reluctantly got up, sighed as he composed himself, covering his body with the black sheath, and approaching the door mentally cursing the interruption. He ever so slightly opened the door, almost peeking through; not wanting whoever knocked to see any indecent part of his angel's nude body. _MY enchantress is only MINE to enjoy._

For the first time, a long as he could remember, he saw his head general blushing.

"Y-y-your majesty…?" Kunzite muttered; his gray eyes widening, and mirroring every ounce of embarrassment at seeing his king with drops of sweat dotting his handsome, masculine face, wrapped in nothing but a wet sheath. _Is that sweat? Holy shit, is his wife even alive if he is thaaaaat sweaty? He even beats me in cardio training! ME!_

"Cut the crap my friend. Spill it." Endymion blurted none too gently, piercing him with his unrelenting gaze, wanting him to know that it would be in his best interest to hurry.

"We received a threat from the rebels. You had better come with me; we need your advice."

Endymion sighed._ I always crush the rebels, drowning them in their own blood. May the games begin. _He smiled evilly, relishing the thought of crushing yet another rebellion.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes. You may leave."

"Yes my Lord." Kunzite nodded bowing his head slightly, letting his white hair completely cover his face.

Endymion shut the door and turned his attentions to his exhausted possession, sprawled against the sheets and already sound asleep.

_Well, I'll let her sleep. And the generals reproach me when they say I NEVER show ANY mercy. HA! _

He quickly finished bathing, and even more quickly dressed himself in his usual black attire. Planting a soft kiss on her flushed cheek, he gazed at her in that manner -_she looks so eatable when so red- _andhe exited the room.

**-seventeen minutes later-**

"Geeeeeet up you sleepy head!" the blonde angel shouted, her voice wickedly contrasting her petite body; while opening the windows widely "Gee this place desperately needs some fresh air…" then she made a few sounds "cough…cough…" as if grasping for the non-existent air, to wake the sleeping friend on purpose.

Selenity jolted from her angelic slumber abruptly, quickly snapping her eyes open, almost falling down off the bed.

Minaaaa! You are so mean! You scared the living shit out of me! Selenity exclaimed clutching the sheets to cover her nudity.

"Now, you don't have anything I have not seen before… meatball heeeeaaad" stretching that "eeee" and "aaa" in an impossible cocky manner. "….or should I say shortly odangoooooo"

"Don't call me like that! I hate that nickname!" She fumed.

"Oh… sooo it is a nickname?" Mina concluded smugly. "I'll have to pass that to the rest of the team."

"You will do no such thing!"

"Yea? Ohhhh I am so scared…. Buhuhuuuuuu.." She distorted her lovely features, and waved her arms in the air menacingly imitating some sort of a boogeyman whose species was obviously known only to her.

Selenity's joyful laughter was even louder then Mina's.

"So, you do have a sense of humor. I was just curious, because Amy and Lita have none. Rei is always occupied with gods know what. Like turning down numerous marital proposals, and similar stuff." Mina happily concluded as she sat on the same rocking chair as Endymion had.

"Uh, how I love these rocking chairs. This one is especially comfy… huge… and a fluffy cover and an even softer, pillow" She closed eyes, rocking herself, blissfully humming.

"Ahmm Mina, I hate to BARGE IN" Selenity clearly alluded on her little escapade a moment earlier, and continued "on your humming, but why did you wake me up, I am so tired I could sleep on a stone!"

"Well…. Kunzite left my bed this morning earlier than usual." Mina drawled as if this was the most natural thing in the world, an everyday gymnastic so to speak.

Selenity gasped in disbelief. "Don't you have any shame Mina; I am the married one, remember?" _Well, technically my past self was married. But she mustn't know that. I already messed up enough when I told Endymion about the existence of the Golden Crystal, and that I know his future self! My Guardian is going to be FURIOUS. That is, if she already didn't abandoned the sinking ship… ahem me._

"No." Mina shortly deducted, her face not even twitching, putting her hands behind her head, stretching herself in the process and surprising the odangoed girl, for she expected a long speech, or at least a small blush.

"Anyway, Kunzite left muttering that he has to pull his majestyout of his bed, and some other military stuff but I didn't pay no further attention, 'cause I was thinking how sexy he looks when he gets out of the bed totally nude and still sleepy."

Selenity's gasp just grew bigger, and SHE - not Mina mutely blushed.

"So, I figured out you have some spare time." Mina opened her cheerful eyes again and continued.

"But, first have a bath, girl, 'cause it looks like that this bed, and especially you, were hit by a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge hurricane .. Really, every hurricane has a name. This one was definitely…..hurricane the King-burger! Gee I really would know what happened, err… that bruise of yours on your neck looks kinda' bad…"

Selenity's face just grew redder. "You… you… oh!" _Oh, how I am going to hide this bruise Endymion gave to me yesterday? Oh, that cocky attitude of his! Grrrr! How dare he? _She pulled the sheets even higher, just to cover the sensitive spot.

"C'monodango, I'll help you comb your hair afterwards, cause' it looks like you'll desperately need ANY kind of HELP. Geeee, was it yesterday I combed your hair? You look like you haven't done it in a century.." she gave her a knowing smile, and winked at her.

Selenity helplessly shrugged her shoulders in defeat, her cheeks matching the color of Mina's ribbon completely. "O-o-okay" she agreed in a hushed whisper.

"Oh, you are sooo easily defeated. Rei puts up quite a fight." Shaking her head, she made _ts..ts…ts.. _noises with her tongue.

_I cannot let her help me bathe for I'll die of shame when she scans my aching body underneath all that water. She'll tease me until the end of time. But, she'll not be easily diverted. Whaaaat I am going to do?_

Her desperate flow of thoughts interrupted another cheerful voice.

"Good day girls! I left Amy and her stuck up nose in the library.. she said she couldn't come because she has to read another chapter in some medicine book.. like hell I remember what was the name of that chappie: anyway she excuses herself, and says that we go see her a little bit later, and…"

Lita was surprised to see Selenity still in bed, obviously naked, and Mina giggling in the chair.

"**Oops."** She whispered barely audible. "Mina! You said that you two will be soon over; bathing, dressing and stuff…you deceived me!"

"**Oops."** Mina mimicked her earlier whisper shamelessly, the only answer that came out of her, not even hiding her ever-widening smile, her natural white teeth glinting in the sunshine. _No, definitely nooooo sense of humor._

If it were a normal situation, Selenity would have been offended, but she beamed instead. _What a stroke of luck! It will be my way to escape. _

"Hi Lita, it is nice to see you again!" She said politely, and continued "since is obvious you two can't bath me at the same time, I'll go alone" getting up and rushing towards the bathroom faster then the wind. As she clutched her sheets, she threw over to Mina, "please just throw me in any kind of gown. Thaaanks!" The bathroom door was shut even quicker.

"OOOOOOOuuuuchhhhh……"

"Haste makes waste." Mina happily added biting her already very short nails, suppressing the huge need to giggle.

Parts of Selenity's long golden hair were left on the other side of the door. The door slightly opened, and the streak of hair was sucked in the bathroom slowly...

Lita giggled, then added:

"Oh will you ever leave that annoying habit? It sooooo doesn't suite a lady of your stature." Lita noticed as she sat on the other chair, unwillingly acknowledged that indeed, it was a very cozy one.

"Stop patronizing me. What I do, and what I don't do isn't your concern."

"Wow! I actually managed to get you angry, I was only joking, but you can't tell a joke even if is under your lovely nose." Lita grudgingly responded as she bounced Mina's own trap into her bedazzled glare.

"You caught me on that one…. but since you are so full of energy, please open the wardrobe, and dig out a dress for the odango." Her lazy voice was hardly heard.

"Odango? What a cute nickname!"

"Yes, Selenity absolutely ADORES IT!" Mina added successfully hiding her, oh so, content facial expression.

"You are sleepy?" Lita asked her, seeing her yawning and almost half-asleep on the chair; while opening the heavy wardrobe and among the multitude of dresses picked an adorable pink one.

"Yes, I had a loooong night." Mina sleepily said.

"Has it got something to do with Kunzite, perhaps?" Lita raised a curious brow.

"Well DUH girl! …oh by the way put that horrific pink dress back. It's sooo old-fashioned."

Lita fumed. "Well get your lovely lazy ass back here, and help me!"

"Ohhhh… why WHY WHY are we forbidden to use our powers here in the name of the Venus? Now, I HAVE to get up. DO EVERYTHING all by myself… and, I am so comfy here."

"Listen you poor excuse for a goddess, I will drag you here myself if you don't stop whining, so get your royal butt here fast!"

Whenever Lita made such threats, she knew that it is high time to stop using her good nature, and act.

"ooooooookay." She sounded even lazier then before if possible, and got up, with a serious amount of effort.

After digging through an criminal amount of old fashioned gowns, Mina finally picked a satisfying pale blue one, with a matching silken scarf for hiding the-you-know-what. _Not that she needs to hide it anyway, nobody would dare to look at anything that the Dark Lord's possess twice, let alone his wife.. _Not so glorious dress, but it'll do, till we order something for odango.

Selenity stayed longer in the warm water then she had planned, stretching her sore body every now and then.

_Oh, this feels soooooo goooood. Every muscle of mine is regenerating. What a change of pace: no Sailors, no wars, no duties, no guardian, no comments, no expectations, no tight fuku, no Universe to guard; just the heavens bliss, and pure carnal indulgence in bubbles and vanilla-honey scented water…_

_I am a genius.. My Guardian must be fuming right now…well let her fume…haha.. I'll cry tomorrow if I have to. Every bit of this stolen happiness is worth the trouble. _

Then she heard Lita's firm, threatening voice, dangerously near the door.

"Odangooooooo, if you do not exit soon, we will come and get youuuuu…"

_Great, now Lita knows about the nickname. _

"I am coming, coming….." she hastily dried herself (almost slipping down the tub) in fear they might notice another bunch of embarrassing bruises, that she discovered while drying the most intimate places… she opened the door and spread her hand forwards in anticipation.

"Pleeeeeeeease, can I have my dreeeeeeeeess?"

Mina handed her the soft material almost instantaneously, but as Selenity tried to catch the dress blindly swaying her hand in the air, Mina snatched it away.

"Minaaaaa you are so meeeeean! Hand me my dress immediately!"

"AAAApcihhhha" sound could be heard and afterwards.. "please, I'll catch a coooold." ..and it sounded like a strayed little rabbit in the big, dark, gloomy snowy wood, whose little home underneath a tree was frozen, and had nowhere to go.

Lita took pity at her, and snatched the gown from Mina's hands. "Here you are odango."

In no position to argue at the mention of her nickname, Selenity silently grabbed the dress, and quickly dressed herself. When she came out, the two beauties were almost asleep in those chairs.

"Oh, Lita, she dragged you into a chair too?"

Lita lifted her head to meet her surprised gaze. "Well… Amy does know how to make a person tired. And this chair is indeed comfy. Who'd know that Mina is right sometimes?"

"Oh, you combed your hair" Mina acknowledged, throwing some relieved looks.

"Well, it wasn't such a mess after all…." muttered Selenity, a cute blush spreading all over her face.

"Okay girls, let's go." Lita impatiently placed her right hand in the center of Serenity's back, and her left on Mina's, and guided them roughly to the exit, ignoring their protests.

* * *

**A/N:** I've split the reviews into two sections, so that you don't have to read all of my A/N, and not miss anything in the process when plot is considered. The questions are underlined, so just pay your attentions to your nickname, and what is underlined.

* * *

**A) Reviews connected with the plot**

**SalrAnime **OK, honestly I the stories ok so far, but the rape...Do't you think it's a little silly that this guy rapes her and she's suppossed to be in love with him? It sounds more like a story of victim dependency than an epic love.

Hi and thanx for the review

Okay here is the thing: When did he raped her? What rape do you precisely refer to? #coughs# epic love? I probably shouldn't say anything,… #must resist the temptation#must#oooo just a little#sweat drop#

If you think about the **Selenity from the future**: She loves her Endymion from the beginning of the Silver Millennium, but she doesn't know this Endymion from the Chronos Millennium.

As far, as her yielding to her passion (it was not a rape-she wanted him back) in the sixth chapter, she melted when he started to be gentle (and attributed his previous aggression to the fact that he hadn't seen her in 1000 years, for she supposed that he is still a "good guy" (why would Endy be any different in any of his lives? -would be her pondering-and a rather naive one)).

If you think about **the past Selenity:** Aren't we impatient? #taps#taps# I am not saying a word#not#I am not#

You'll just have to wait and see what happens in her flashbacks..#evil smile#

As I've already said in the sixth chapter in A/N she will come to regret her actions. How come? Well he.. #beep#censhorship#

I suppose that **victim dependency** means that the person inflicts only pain to the another person, without a trace of enjoyment of the latter at least not on a conscious level. If the other person enjoys (evidently), I would call that a dark fic – **and a dark fic this is. **Love and lust (fatal attraction) are very different; take a look at my note to **Edens-MoonlightAngel **for further explanation…

I did warn the readers to take the rating seriously; from the very beginning.

When she wished to be with her loved ones.. her wish.. well.. didn't turn out as she planned, but instead it did literally; she is with the persons she loved after all: at least used to love. I've been telling this from the start: **she just doesn't know in what kind of mess she actually is** (neither do any of you: yet.. #wicked grin#).

**Note:** my anonymous reviewer below must be having a fit right now +) this is the longest A/N ever. #shivers#

* * *

**anonymous **Good chapter, but can you make the review notes smaller please? because it makes the whole chapter so small and we think you're writing the chapter, and instead we find a lot of notes, so please cut that part. 

Hi anonymous! Thank you for reviewing+)

I understand what you advised me to do, but not the part: why that bothers you?

Does that mean that you find the story short? (that means that you've probably read it in a breath? #happy bounces#)

Because, I reassure you, the chapters are and will be always around the same length; my A/N will not be at the expend of the chapters length.

I don't understand, really. If the story is good what the difference makes its length? Never did, at least to me; on the contrary, I found the long ones sometimes to be a little too much for me (taking time that I don't have.)

You see, I adore getting feedback (any kind of feedback), and I expect nonetheless of me, that is, to answer my adored ones back in equal ways.

As Usagi always says; **_without my loved ones for whom do I fight?_** In this case, without my reviewers, I wouldn't feel the same joy when I write. (I would feel as if talking to a tree.)

As you see, I couldn't make my answer to you shorter than that. I simply can't help myself, that's the way I am. If you don't like the story, well, I cannot make happy everyone. #sighs#

* * *

**Mitsukino Tennyo **Thank you for your detailed review and caring words Mitsukino! 

Also an interesting idea that Selenity is Endymion's only weakness but now I wonna know why cause he adores her, loves her?

Yes: good point girl! She is his eternal addiction, his venom that runs through his evil veins, and he adores her completely, with every ounce of his powerful being.. 'Nuff said +)

And **why should she run away** it isn't that she never faced an evil Mamoru/Endymion she did it I think 3 times in the manga (Queen Beryl, Black Lady and Sailor Galaxia I think it was).

In all these cases, she remembered their past; but this is special case : they had none in the Chronos Millennium.

Imagine: you are the newly proclaimed Queen, 18 years old, engaged, and you have the whole Chronos Alliance of the planets at your back, together with your friends and mother. (besides the fact that since you've just inherited the Crystal, your powers are very low, and that you can't defend yourself against the Chaos Carriers since they are more powerful at the moment)

Then some over-sexed gorgeous prince of 35 years; who changes women like socks; that you've never seen before in your life; kidnaps you, and says: you don't have to worry about your planets, fiancée, mother and friends; just be my wife because I love you, and don't worry about my father that wants to kill you, I'll protect you (though, I thought to kill you at first when I get tired of you). So…hmmm… what would you do? Still want to stay or rather try to run away+)

* * *

**shortie630 **Thank you for thinking thatchapter was great, and my work too; and that you understood the prophecy that concerns Selenity. 

So Endymion has to kill Selenity otherwise, it's said that she'll kill him? **Important nuance:** it is said that she is destined to terminate the rightful owner of the Chaos crystal; Endy is at the moment only its Carrier; but, the most promising one. He has to kill her, but… #here I go ranting again#noooo#

But will he give up being Chaos and that power will end up going to another person so he could stay with Selenity? That will be elaborated in the very end; like I said, this will be one of those stories you have to read till the end to understand completely…

#taps, taps, hugs#

* * *

**Edens-MoonlightAngel **

Thank you for the all your amazing words of support! I adore the fact that I can keep you at the edge of your seat. Thank you for saying that I've done a wonderful job of making this story my own, and that the plot is astonishing and unpredictable! #HUGS#

Oh and I was wondering, Serenity's past self -**did she love Endymion and did he love her?** Or was it just lust for them both?

Endymion is an evil man, so his acceptance that he loves her came along with her death: he never knew what he had, until he had lost her. So, it was lust for him at first sight, but also love, although he wasn't conscious of that fact (remember how he describes her in seventh chapter? _You were even more then that_. _Surreal apparition of a dream, surrounded by the warm silvery light, a powerful loving aura glowing in the dark_….seems to me like a man in love..? He had loved the essence of her soul as soon as he have had laid his eyes on her in the garden; not just her body; the soul.

Anyways, do you still think that he only lusts after her, when he admitted in the seventh chapter that it's better to live with her, as a mortal; then live without her for the whole eternity? That's his (evil) way to love.

As far for Selenity, well, …. You'll find out how exactly the story went in her future flashback….#ts..ts…evil smile#

**I'll just add,** (the anonymous reviewer just passed out) that I still haven't said anything about my future intentions about the plot, at least not the ones that you couldn't conclude yourselves among the hints in the chapters. Don't worry.. you can't predict anything! 

Hmm, is that good or bad? #blink#blink#

* * *

**B) Personal reviews **

**Myshiee yes girl +)** **Yes** he is a **complete** **psycho, a total nutcase** when Selenity's concerned #shivers#smiles# Thank you for saying that he is hot! #welcome to the fan club, he he#

**Rena Moon +) **Your reviewes are always so warm and caring! I simply adore them!

What incredible compliments! Thank you, thank you, thank you! (For: such a wonderful writer, truly gifted, I get so into it, I always feel like I'm sitting on the edge of my seat, and it's so worth the wait!). #bows of eternal gratitude#

**jumping-jo**I hope that you are less confused after this A/N. +)

**Melocure**Thank you bunches Melocure for the great compliment! Itsreviewes like yours that make me wish write more. Amazing writer; a wonderful plot and twists? Thank you thank you…hehe..thanks!

**Maggie **Thank you girl! Thanks for saying you love the story; and that is hot, and sexy! I am so happy about that!

**Hazukii **I am happy that you loved Endy and think that this chapter was great+) #another kiss back to you#

**Becx**Thank you for your detailed and so so so loving review again! I am happy that you find the chapter informative, and that you understand the depth of Endy's character so well. He isn't a shallow character, and I had was hoping that I managed to give a good 3D view on him.

I can't wait to see how she got killed and her first encounter with Endymion, (which I'm sure will be in flashbacks in later chapters.) #wicked smile#happy bounces#

**kagome-is-me**I am happy that you have a better grasp of the story! Thanks for thinking that it was a great chapter and a good job.

**Dark Hime**Thanks! You rock too+)

**koldy**AA+kol Thank you for the eternal support!

**Nics**Hi Nicole! I wish you good luck with your story+) Since I've started writing, I can't catch some spare time to read any more. #sighs#

"I am happy that you loved the description of Endymions thoughts and the flashbacks and that you can't wait to see Serenity having hers...I wonder what they will be..." #happy bounces#

**Mellie M**Hi girl! Thank you for the awesome review!Thank you for saying that I am truly gifted, and that I show well their emotions (although I leave some things for a reader to conclude by themselves.)

And, I am soooooo happy that you were very happy to see my update! #hugs#

**Mandy **That was such a cute comment! "maybe today..addicted" It is reviews like yours that make me utterly happy!

**Ishq**Again, thanks bunches for the detailed and awesome review! I did my happy dance when I got yours review, so I suppose we are 1:1… Hehehe! I adore the way you review!

I am glad that you are curious and edgy beyond everything! (hehe you wanna know, don't care if they were disturbing..)

"Like i really can't believe Endy would rape her.." You should better ask yourself: which Endy? The one she knows from the beginning of the Silver Millennium, or this psycho? (don't tell anybody#grin#) ..he is evil, after all… therefore, not a very merciful man.

REALY GOD NO GREAT AUTHOR! #bows#bows#bows# never stopping#smile stuck on my face#

I LOVE ENDYMION! HEHE even though he is so bad... hehe #taps#taps# Thank you!

**princess jupiter **Thank you princess for liking the last chapter, and saying that I write dark fics good! Although it will get darker, the ending will be.. I think and hope.. rather unexpected..

**princess-nav** Thank you for liking the flashbacks!

**chaoticwisdom**Hi Liza!Thanks for thesweet observations! I am so happy that you loved the last 2 chapters!

What do you wander about Endymion? (you said that you are curious?)

I am so happy that you find him evil and sexy! #taps#taps#welcome to the fans club#sigh#

**lexizager**Thank you!#wide smile#

**SilentStar-009**#Hehehe hihihi #happy bouncing# I am hilariously happy that you find Endy "such a dark" character, and that his pov gave you shivers.. more shivers again hopefully coming! #hugs#

**moon-bunnie**First, thank you for thinking that the story is awesome+)

I am sorry that you think that way about the reviews. Take a look at my answer upstairs to anonymous.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**Thank you for the amazing compliment+)

**whogirl**finally updated as you see +)

**cursors **None offence taken. #sobs#sighs#

**Cherrie **What did you mean by capitalize title?

**SerenityChild**Thank you for saying that there is so much mystery.. that means I did a good job at making all of you confused and at suspense hehe! #happy bounces#

**hieiashke**what a special review..I couldn't stop laughing..thanx! I am happy that you find the story short; that means that you enjoyed it.. believe me, when it comes to editing.. it looks much longer…

**firegoddess372**Thanx for liking the story +) and telling me that its awesome! You are awesome too! I love when I get the questions about the story.

"So Serenity (Sailor Cosmos) traveled back in time and as the prophecy says, she'll stop Endy. in this form? Will she change him as her future self? It that's true, won't she mess up the timeline?"

well… Important nuance: it is said that she will destroy the rightful owner of the Chaos Crystal, Endy is at the moment the most promising carrier. #whistles and says nothing#

"And how could this Endy. (the 1st ever ) be so evil when Mamoru is not. I don't get it.." I am not telling.. not telling hehe.. it will be elaborated as the story flows. #hugs#

**sammy Chun **Thank you for the one of the most cute reviews I ever got!I wonder how many pages there are when you print the story out? Which size of letters didi you use? Thank you!

**Chester91 **Thanx for saying awesome and original! I am glad that it is refreshing! I was laughing when reading the review, "I am not gutter-minded..". I am happy that I managed to write a story without the very "dirty" details. #hugs#

**Laura **#bows of admiration# Thank you again for the awesome words of praise!

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 8 is edited thanks to Nessabutterfly, and Cherrie. Big hug to both of them!

Thank you again. all of you, for your never-ending patience and support! I love you all!


	9. Home is where the heart is

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Naoko's Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 9: Home is where the heart is**

It seemed that Selenity had been walking for an eternity through the magnificent dark blue marbled hallways of the palace. Even so while her feet hurt, her eyes feasted on the artisitry of the architecture, taking in the various geometric forms of the mosaics and the engravings garnished with neatly shaped gems. These were only set off by the bright rays of sun light spilling into the room through every large window, creating rainbow-colored light displays on every wall. Selenity felt that the rays were so golden and warm that they could almost be touched. The entire effect created a fantasy world of light and beauty. Yet still, through all the beauty, her feet really did hurt.

"_Lita,_ how much longer do we have to walk?" Selenity yawned, desperately trying to keep up with Lita's tremendously fast pace.

"Yeah _Lita_, how much longer?" Mina whined alongside Selenity, groaning with the effort of keeping up.

"You two are so darn lazy…" Lita scolded the two panting girls, never mind that they were panting harshly behind her.

"Lita, you are famously notorious for your physical abilities. Even _men_crawl back _behind_ your feet, not _before_..." Mina teased impishly, irritating the tall copper-haired beauty as she intended. Her beautiful smile widened as she determined to at least have some fun if she were going to have her feet tortured on this veritable hike, "Don't scold us just because we are slow. Answer the poor girl!" she demanded mock-imperiously, maintaining a butter-wouldn't-melt-in-her-mouth look of innocence.

"Don't give me _that_ look Mina. Save that for the men who will respond with the usual lustful-drooling response you are so used to teasing from them," Lita retorted, pausing to unlock a set of large, ebony-colored wooden doors. She pushed them open with some force, the hinges creaking from misuse and age, "We're here," she announced, gesturing to the scene that lay before them.

The girls looked into the room curiously, wrinkling their noses as the stale air crawled out of the dusty room. Light caught on every dust particle floating in the air, having the effect of a thousand sparkling diamonds floating in the sun's rays. The scene was surreal, almost ancient in its unassuming grandeur, and only broken by the presence of a small blue-haired girl consumed in a novel as she sat in the midst of hundreds of books strewn about the room. So eager in her reading was she that she did not even notice their entry, a situation soon rectified by Lita.

"_OH, THERE YOU ARE AMY!_" Lita shouted, "_I SEE YOU ARE EXACTLY HOW I LEFT YOU THIS MORNING!"_

There was no response. Only a peaceful silence reigning upon the death of the echoes following Lita's loud shout.

Lita stomped her foot and moved a few more steps into the room, _"AMY!"_

The small girl reluctantly raised her bright blue gaze, tucking a stray lock of deep blue hair from her face behind her ear.

"There is no need to shout Lita. I heard you the first time when you so immaturely disrespected my quiet sanctuary with your piercing wails. Have you no respect for the knowledge of old, or the person who reads it?"

Lita, Mina and Selenity sweat dropped at the girl's calm demeanor in the face of Lita's wild countenance. Selenity was the first to seek to restore the civility.

"We apologize, Amy, for disturbing you. We shan't do it again," she said quietly, her eyes humbly lowered in apology.

Mina and Lita burst into laughter at the impromptu apology while Amy gawked at hearing such humility from a goddess.

"Odango, you are quite the cute picture of politeness for a goddess," Lita chuckled, the hated nickname causing Selenity to blanche.

"Odango?" repeated Amy curiously, her mouth widening into a gentle, yet broad, smile upon seeing Selenity's unusual hairdo.

"Don't call me that!" Selenity cried with a blush, "I hate that nickname!"

"So it's a nickname is it?" Amy asked in impertinent jest, her face set in a curious expression though the faint traces of a smile lingered on her lips.

Lita flushed in embarrassment, "_Mina!_ You deceived me! You swore she loved that nickname! I swear when I get my hands on you-" Lita snapped, lunging toward the goddess of love and beauty with malicious intent.

Her hands sought after her nemesis' prized red ribbon tied just-so in her hair – the perfect revenge for the lying witch! Mina, however, danced nimbly out of the way, laughing at Lita's fumbling attempts to grab her.

"My _goodness_, what is all this racket?" a lilting feminine voice sounded stopping Lita's hand in mid-air, her fingers nevertheless trembling in want and her eyes wide and twitching in irritated disbelief at Mina's lucky escape.

The four girls immediately spun around to face Rei as if they had been caught with their hands in the proverbial cookie-jar, only to goggle at the sight of the magnificence of her display. Her waist was cinched by a black corset that emphasized the womanly curves of her hips while also pushing up her full bosom to reveal a tempting display of milky décolletage. She wore the color of her house, red, in a silk dress that fell loosely to the floor, while her thick black velveteen hair contrasted with the porcelain glow of her skin. She wore simple jewelry in the form of ruby earrings and an onyx choker. The picture was complete, she was pure and powerful, a proud and alluring vision of an avenging angel. She was, after all, the mighty goddess of war, and her bright-red aura that wound itself around her body attested to her birthright.

Selenity could barely contain her awe. _She is so beautiful_.

"What _are_ you girls staring at?" Rei asked with some amusement as she stepped into the she received no response, the girls having momentarily lost their tongues and wits, she continued, "I'm sorry I am late. I was detained by some rather boring yet _insistent _men who were quite determined to win my affections. In the end I was simply forced to drive them away or else Jadeite would have frenzied himself into a fit! Not that he isn't already frenzied – the _nerve_ of that man, he drives me so crazy! He actually ordered his men to spy on me, can you believe the utter _gall_? I honestly think that he has lost all sense of reason and has descended into madness!" Rei groused petulantly, stamping a dainty foot for effect.

The girls remained silent. Though they had regained their wits about them they also instinctively knew better than to interrupt the goddess of war mid-tirade. And so, at their silence, Rei duly continued with her remonstrations.

"He actually ordered me to send them away, and that if I didn't do anything about the matter he would slaughter every single one of my admirers before my chambers and lock me up in his boudoir forever! It was _such_ pity to send them away! Boring as they were, they were fun to tease… and I wasn't quite through with them," Rei pouted, looking _quite_ put-out at the loss of her admirers, "_Now_ who is going to do my manicures? Who will give me advice and listen to my sorrows? They are so much better than my maids – the gossiping wenches! I swear I buy one perfume and the next day the maids tell everyone about it like it's the newest fashion!" Rei sulked, rambling on about the utter unfairness of her situation.

The girls could only stare dumbly at her, unable to comprehend the utter self-absorption Rei displayed toward her myriad of suitors. Having barely spoken to Rei since arriving in this time, Selenity was quickly coming to the conclusion that the girl was a ticking time bomb of selfishness, needing only a small spark to ignite a raging inferno. It was not something she was keen to see, and her gentle nature once again demanded she remedy the situation with soothing words.

"Rei, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about with Jadeite. Once you are married, he will stop feeling so jealous."

Ami, Mina and Lita immediately began laughing hysterically while Rei gasped incredulously. Selenity's face pinched into an expression of confusion – wondering what it was she could have possibly said that was so odd _this _time.

"Odango, Rei is already married. It is simply that the men never give up hoping she will eventually divorce," Mina laughed, speaking of the matter as if the situation were obvious.

Selenity was stunned at the audacity of Rei's admirers, her unease was also compounded by the fact that she felt extremely silly for not knowing that the King's sister was in fact married… until she realized just what Mina had said.

"I. Am. No. _ODANGO!_" she shrieked indignantly, her eyes shooting daggers at Mina.

Mina laughed with unabashed glee, "Yes you are!"

"I am _NOT!_"

"Are too!"

"_AM NOT!"_

"No, you aren't!"

"Yes I am!"

"Ha!" Mina cried victoriously, having succeeded in tricking Selenity into admitting she was Odango.

She grasped her hair between her hands in two pigtails in mimicry of Selenity's unusual hairdo and began to shout "Odango!" over and over again. The other girls joined in the chorus, breaking into childish revelry and teasing, expecting Selenity to throw a cute tantrum. They were however unprepared for the reaction they _did_ get when crystalline tears crawled down her rosy cheeks and she began to quietly sob into her small fist. She was the very picture of heartbreak and the girls immediately stopped their teasing, with Mina the first to approach the crying girl.

"Selenity, what's wrong?" the blonde asked tenderly, capturing Selenity's hand in hers while she rubbed the girl soothingly along her back.

Selenity could barely reply. How could she tell them how much she missed them? What could she say of their sad fates? Of the the final destruction of their Sailor Crystals in the Crystal Cosmos Millennium along with any hope for their rebirth? How could she possibly explain how much she loved them and even that stupid nickname they insisted on calling her? With each tear the weight of the guilt and pain she had felt every day for two thousand years poured out. She couldn't bear that she remained while they had died. Just looking at them made her heart swell.

_I would gladly die for them just to see them happy… but is happiness even an option for Sailor Cosmos? Am I too pathetic for that?_ she thought, regarding them with teary eyes. For a moment she considered telling them the sorrows of her soul, but the thought was immediately banished with a strong resolve. It was not good for anyone to know too much of the future and she resolved to remain silent.

"If you don't want to, we won't call you Odango anymore," Mina was saying to her comfortingly, now hugging her small frame.

Selenity threw her arms around Mina, her sobs growing softer with each passing moment, "I am so sorry girls, I didn't want to cry, please forgive me… forgive me," she whispered harshly, burying her head in Mina's shoulder.

"Don't be silly Selenity, there is nothing to forgive. For heaven's sake we are the ones that should apologise!" Mina cooed while the other girls moved closer to join in consoling the golden-haired goddess.

Selenity only cried all the more, unable to verbalize the guilt she felt. She was supposed to be Sailor Cosmos! The mightiest of warriors, and she had failed to protect those nearest and dearest to her. The blame weighed heavily on her heart and mind as she begged them forgive her again.

"Forgive me for being such a crybaby… you can call me whatever you want! It is just that… that I love you all so much!" she cried out with feeling, holding Mina to herself all the tighter.

The girls looked at each other in shock at the outburst of such strong feelings that Selenity was displaying the short time they had known her. Nevertheless each girl found herself neither offended or put-off by the declaration, instead finding within themselves a feeling of kinship with the girl they had known only a short while as if they were as bound to her as she seemed bound to them. Unconsciously the girls gathered around in a group-hug, muttering words of comfort and consolation. Rei was the first one to break away from the circle, surreptitiously wiping away any evidence of the beginning of tears in her amethyst eyes. Determined to maintain her composure, she pulled at her dress and righted herself, bringing back some modicum of poise before turning back to the group with a devious grin.

"Come on girls! Let's not cry over nothing. I have a fabulous idea! Let's go into down dressed in plain clothes and eat common food and perhaps even sneak into some filthy tavern for a lark!" she declared, delighted with the sheer impropriety of her plan. She saw the girls looking at her like she had lost her mind and forged ahead to convince them, "Oh come _on_! We're goddesses! We can _mis_use our powers outside the palace to do whatever we want! Are you with me?" she pleaded, spreading her hands wide with a wicked smile adorning her face while her eyes glinted with the slightest hint of red – the only trait along with her black hair that she shared along with her brother.

Selenity beamed at her and nodded as she wiped away the remnants of her tears, signaling her ready agreement to the plan. The girls, however, still looked unconvinced.

"Are you crazy? Going alone, without our guards and sneaking into a tavern? Endymion will go _ballistic_!" Amy hissed, reminding Rei of the downside of her plan, "What if something happens? What if-"

"Oh hush! You worry too much over _nothing_!" Rei interrupted, waving Amy's concerns away with a manicured hand, "For heaven's sake I am his _sister, __**and**_I've done this before! He'll _listen_ to me! Besides, we all need a break from these suffocating palace walls! Hell, I need a break from _Jadeite_! And look at Selenity… she looks like she doesn't even remember the last time she had fun!" the fiery girl declared convincingly, igniting the girls' sense of mischief with her passionate words until they were smiling in agreement.

Rei nodded at them, satisfied to have finally gotten them to see things her way, "Good! Now lets go. I have some of my royal maid's cloths leftover. I've been saving them for an occasion just like this!" she grinned devilishly, proud of her cunning.

She led the girls toward her room at a fast pace, giggling as they went at the thought of their impending intrigue! Finally falling into Rei's room, the door was shut most determinedly behind them for fear of being discovered while Rei dragged out a large suitcase of clothing from beneath her bed and began throwing various items at them.

"You know, if one of my maids ever found out that I had been hiding these clothes, they would think I've lost my mind! Or perhaps they would finally stop accusing each other in the hope of finding the mysterious dress stealer," Rei chuckled as the girls laughed along with her. Rei suddenly leant forward, motioning for them to come closer as she whispered to them, "Some of the maids think that it is one of the men stealing their dresses so he can smell them!"

"Rei! You shouldn't deceive them so!" Selenity cried, feeling for the maids' concerns.

Rei shrugged her objection off, "If it suits them to think that a man may actually want them but is too shy to approach the girls, then there is no harm. You could say I am actually doing them a favor by giving them something romantic to dream about – as if a man is trying to steal her favors!"

The girls sweat-dropped at Rei's audacity.

"Rei, did you even think that instead of romantic daydreams the maids are worried sick that some animalistic stalker is drooling over them, waiting to ambush and ravish them the moment they are caught alone and unawares?"

Rei shrugged once again, "No. Nothing is going to happen to them anyway," she said dismissively, leading them further into her boudoir where a large mahogany bed beset with red silken sheets stood.

Selenity and the girls fell on the bed only to find it was incredibly bouncy. With a wild grin she began bouncing around on the bed, laughing as they other girls joined in her in the merrymaking.

"Hey, stop bouncing on my bed or so help me I will do the same and more to yours!" Rei commanded from across the room, neck deep in her closet.

"Rei, what is that mirror doing on your ceiling?" Mina called out, pointing innocently to the ceiling though her wicked grin gave away her knowledge that Rei simply loved to see her own reflection… in _any_ kind of situation.

Rei blushed and began digging around in her dresser, producing some plain-looking coats with hoods before tossing them violently at the girls. Her silence and her manner clearly indicated the depth of her embarrassment at having been caught out so publicly. The girls hardly noticed her expression as the cloaks covered them and began tossing around what seemed to be an infinite number of black and red velvet pillows in an every-girl-for-herself pillow fight. The girls attacked each other with wild abandon, throwing themselves into each other recklessly with bursts of laughter and shouts of surprise when a well-aimed pillow reached its target.

_It's so good to be with them, if only they knew how much I really love them!_ Selenity mused happily while she held a pillow over her head to protect herself from the vicious onslaught. Little did he know that bit by bit her heart was mending in the presence of her friends while her soul allowed itself a larger slice of happiness than she had allowed herself in a long time.

Finally, despite many distractions, the girls managed to suit themselves up with appropriately common attire that they hid beneath the cloaks Rei had thrown at them. Once readied, Rei called them to attention and had them form a circle.

"Okay girls, this is called taking advantage of the situation," she grinned before frowning slightly, "Endymion and his generals aren't in the palace today. Some urgent military matters called them away and so they aren't around to know if we use our powers to teleport out of here, which we will have to do because we cannot get out of here otherwise as the grounds are well guarded. So on my count, we will teleport. One… two… three!"

In the blink of blinding white light the girls found themselves in a shallow swamp at the edge of a dark, menacing wood that stood behind the town. They had remained in a circle, however they were all knee deep in the murky green water.

"_Rei!_ What did you do!?" Mina shrieked, lifting her skirts to reveal her grimy, wet legs.

"Yeah! How could you miscalculate where we teleported?!" Ami yelled, stomping out of the swamp before turning around to glare at Rei accusingly and pointing to her sodden dress.

Rei straightened herself to address them in her haughtiest manner, "What was I supposed to do? Teleport us into the middle of a public square!? Gee… that would not look the least bit suspicious! I mean, how common is it for five poor royal maids to suddenly appear out of nowhere surrounding by blinding white light? Or perhaps you would prefer a dark alley where we could be set upon, or even a pig-pen?"

"Don't worry about it Rei. What _is_ important is the fact we didn't end up in the centre of this wood," Lita shuddered, throwing an uneasy glance at the ominous shadows and strange sounds of the black trees.

Mina ignored her, "You could have _at least_ put us closer to town! It must be five miles!" the pampered girl whined, her pink lips pursing into a pretty pout.

"You are _so_ lazy!" Lita muttered, "We'll be there in less than an hour for goodness' sakes! Enjoy the walk, nature, the scenery!"

"The sore feet, the sweat, the bugs, the _company_," Mina sneered back, poking her tongue out at Lita until Selenity let out a cry.

"Frogs! Big mean bugs with _disgusting_ transparent wings! Something bit me!? I think it was a mosquito?! What is that? Is that a _swarm_ of mosquitoes? _ARGH!"_

From Selenity's first scream it was every girl for herself as they all screamed in unity and began to run madly for their lives toward the road that promised salvation from the dark and murky swamp. Lita was of course in the lead, her long legs perfect for running with, surprisingly, Ami running right behind her, followed by Rei and lastly Mina and Selenity (tied), panting with short gasping breaths as their lungs protested at the strain of the high-pitched screams they were letting out every few steps. Although running slower from the others, the two blonds were beating them in the height of their screams.

************

A/N: Hello guys! I am back from a longer period of non-writing…as I said, this story will be finished (the question is only when :) ) I apologize to those who asked me something about the story and I still haven't answered. I think there is no sense in doing that, since I last updated three years ago :). If you want, ask me again...that goes also, for the rest of you...ask me freely for anything you don't understand about the story, but first, reread my comments in previous chapters, because, perhaps I've answered that question before.

_**Many thanks to my excellent beta-reader that doesn't want to be known, and who made the publishing of this chapter possible.**_


	10. The Lady of the Light

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Naoko's Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Lady of the Light**

After a good ten minutes of mindless fleeing from the swamp, the girls finally came across a dusty road paved with shabby stones. As they stopped to catch their breath, Selenity was the first to lift her eyes to the scenery opposite them to see a beautiful sight: golden fields of wheat stretching across the horizon and a smattering of sheep scattered across the green parts of the hills, highlighted by the soft rays of the setting Sun.

"Girls, look! What gloriously cute little sheep! They look like little cotton candies," Selenity panted through a wan smile, pointing to the sight.

"Someone must be hungry. Cotton candy, Odango? Only you could compare sheep to food," Mina mocked lightly between gasps for air.

Selenity blushed and opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Amy, "Selenity, have you already forgotten that something bit you?" the blue-haired beauty asked tiredly.

Selenity shrugged, "I think it was a mosquito… but near that dark wood it seemed _so_ much bugger!," she said with feeling. Amy's face turned a lovely shade of pink in her anger at being frightened for no good reason. The look prompting Selenity to add, "But he bit _really_ hard and it hurt like hell, though!", her large blue eyes pleading her innocence and for understanding.

She didn't get it.

"Of _course_ it did Odango… _in your head!_ Did you have to _scare_ us so much?" Rei shrieked, the high pitch in her voice scaring the nearby crows into flying away, though they had been happily situated about a scarecrow posted in the field nearby.

"You three, stop arguing right now," Lita said easily, having no trouble breathing normally as she clasped her hands in front of her in an attempt to calm the group down. "Enjoy the sight and this amazing day will ya? That applies especially to you Ms. Scarecrow," Lita directed to Rei.

"Ooh Lita! Good one!" Mina giggled, enjoying Rei's embarrassment.

The girls managed to pull themselves together and started down the road, each lost in their own thoughts. Selenity found herself able to begin to appreciate the situation she found herself in without the distraction of palace politics and Endymion's overwhelming presence, and found herself questioning what she had learned.

"Girls, why did you think I had killed myself?" she asked the group suddenly.

The silence that followed her question seemed even louder than Rei's previous outburst, and Selenity felt a cold shiver of tension work its way down her spine. The girls, for their part, looked worriedly at each other as they weighed the consequences of giving the goddess an answer.

"Why don't you ask your husband that question?" Amy finally replied simply.

Selenity lowered her eyes, "I didn't want to upset him and make him remember what was obviously a painful time for him."

Lita gazed at her sympathetically, admiring her loving heart but worrying for the girl's obvious naivety, "We understand Odango."

Mina nodded, "We weren't completely sure. We thought you had either died by your own hand, or escaped to parts unknown. To be honest, nobody _knows_ anything really. Or if they do, they are afraid to tell us. It's all been lost in rumors, pretty stupid huh?" Mina added, her soft babbling stirring uneasy memories in the group.

Rei placed a hand on Selenity's shoulder, "What we _do_ know is that you had been engaged before you fell in love with Endymion. But because your mother had already promised your hand, you were desperate. You hated the idea of a marriage without love, and especially for that marriage to result in two people destroying each other in their unhappiness. At least, that's what Endymion told us."

Selenity shook her head slowly as she struggled to understand a past she had not lived, "Hn… who had been my fiancé before Endymion?" she wondered aloud.

"You really don't remember anything, do you Odango?" Mina mused, though the question was said more as a statement of deduction.

Rei shrugged, "Some prince we've never heard of. Endymion is never in the mood for more detailed explanations," the black-haired girl frowned, unsettled at the complete lack of knowledge of Selenity's past and Endymion's secrecy.

With nothing else left to say, the girls continued to walk in companionable silence.

Some time later, a familiar wail could be heard on the road to town, "_Amy_, how much longer do we have to _walk_? Its _so_ hot and dry and its driving me crazy! I am _so_ thirsty…" Mina moaned wretchedly, pulling at her hair.

"Me too! I'm _hungry_," Selenity added, supporting Mina.

Lita laughed at the pair, "You lazy snails! What a cute pair you make. It's almost like you're twins. Look at those pouts!"

Mina and Selenity gaped at her, then at each other.

"Don't worry you two, we'll be there soon, see?" Amy said, pointing her finger ahead to where the rooftops of a town could be visible beyond the next hill.

The two blondes looked to where Amy was pointed and immediately brightened. They walked a little ways ahead around the crest of the hell to where the town was now more clearly visible. It was happily situated on a series of low hills, giving the quaint houses a terraced look from the outside. At the centre and on the highest hill was the Earth Palace of the Chaos Dynasty, the dark building dominating it's surroundings by the high walls that completely blocked any view of the palace grounds from curious eyes.

"See girls, it wasn't so far away after all," Rei intoned happily, kicking up the dust at them in fun that caused the group to cough a little. The girls shot Rei indignant glances through red eyes and muffled coughs, and the dark haired girl could do naught but apologise and settle back quietly.

The group continued along the road until Selenity caught sight of a blind beggar in rags sitting on the side of the road. _He looks older than seventy, the poor old man. He must be much thirstier and hungrier than us_, Selenity thought sadly, approaching him without any second thoughts to reach her hand out for his.

The girls just stared in surprise, knowing that the old man was probably a rebel who had been punished by Endymion's army by being blinded. Overall, the girls thought, the old man should have considered himself lucky for his was a merciful fate, as they knew that had Endymion punished him the mutilation would have been much worse. His cruelty was such that the girls were unsurprised when they heard claim of men being left to bleed to death to be eaten by the rats, mutilated beyond recognition, or their families killed along with them or enslaved. They _were_ surprised to see the blonde goddess approaching the dirty old rebel, and drew in a soft breath of surprise when she _kneeled_ before him.

Selenity, for her part, cared not for the looks of disbelief behind her, her sole focus only on the old man who looked unseeingly at her. He nevertheless felt her soothing presence, and smiled at her. Selenity smiled back at him while she concentrated her energy on the power within her. From her hands to his, a bright silver light flowed gently into his body as the Cosmos Crystal acceded to its mistress' wish to heal the man. For a moment, Selenity felt his fear as the unknown power warmed him, but soon what happened next left the man and the four goddesses behind Selenity standing in utter wonder and disbelief.

He opened his eyes.

The old man blinked, and through the fading white mist of his returning sight he slowly absorbed the features of the enchanting apparition before him. Slowly, he forced himself to speak, "Are… are you an angel from heaven dear Lady? Am I dead?" he stammered, unable to believe that he could still be alive after such an experience, and that he could see.

Selenity, appearing as royalty even in her simple white gown, smiled lovingly at him through bright blue eyes, "You are very much alive my dear friend. Everything is going to be all right now," she promised, her soft voice like a lullaby to his ears.

The old man stared at her for a long time, accustoming himself to his newfound sight. In time, he realized that he recognized this angel's face, or at least somebody who she greatly resembled. He frowned at seeing her hair done up in two unmistakable buns – the trademark of the legendary Moon Queens. He gasped.

"Lady of the light, are you the legendary godess of the Moon? Have you finally taken pity on us and returned?" he slurred in his hazy excitement as he realized that, through her presence and the touch of her hand, he did not feel hungry anymore. He felt no thirst and every broken bone in his body had healed. He felt the flutter of hope renewed in him, and knew that only one being held the power to give light to the soul – the light of hope.

In an instant the old rebel remembered everything that had led up to this moment. The marriage of Gaia, the Earth Queen, to the Dark King, Chaos Endymion II who had come from a distant star system called the Regelus constellation, and the unease of the people toward their new king. The suspicious death of the Queen that had started countless rebellions as the populace warred against their tyrant king. The utter failure of the rebellions as the Chaos Dynasty cut a bloody path through the solar systems, expanding borders and murdering all who stood in their way. His own part in the last rebellion that had seen him lose not only his sight, but his children and wife to death and slavery.

As the old man gazed upon Selenity's kind face, he felt tears come to his eyes as he realized that she had brought him back from the land of the living dead to give him life and hope. He could barely believe that she was truly the Moon Queen, but knew there was no other creature so warm, loving and good. She was a thousand year old legend, a whisper, a fairytale. She had existed so long ago and then suddenly disappeared so that it was thought she was a myth. Yet here she stood before him, and he thought he would go mad with joy.

Behind Selenity, the girls shifted uneasily on their feet as they watched the play of emotions on the old man's face. Amy stepped forward, knowing she had to break the two before her from the magic of the moment or else blow their cover.

"Odango, we have to go!" she whispered harshly in her lady's ear.

Selenity nodded and swiftly joined the others as they made to leave. The old man watched her go, knowing that with the Lady of Light present in their lives again there would be hope for a better life, a new beginning. He got up slowly to find his men and tell them to lay down their arms. The battle for the fate of the universe rested on her shoulders, and he knew that the men would need to be prepared should she call upon them at need.

Further along down the road, Amy gazed at Selenity in awe, her eyes as wide as saucers, "So it's true then, that the goddess of the Moon has the power to heal and give life. You are a living legend here you know. A distant myth… and obviously a true one."

Selenity sighed sadly, keeping her eyes on the road, _If only they knew who I really am. The Queen of the Earth, the Moon, and the pathetic protector of the universe; a mighty failure_. She smiled bitterly, "Thank you Amy, but there is no need to blow things out of proportion. You all have powers, and I am not some kind of legend. Please stop saying that."

Amy was taken aback with surprise at Selenity's modesty. The goddess was too modest for her own good.

"Aw, come _on_ Odango, enjoy some of the praise. You have the gift of life, you should say _thank you_ when somebody compliments you," Mina said, hitting her on the shoulder so hard that Selenity stumbled.

"Here we are girls, finally here," Rei interrupted, "Now to find the nearest tavern."

"I know an awesome one! I've been there already and if we want privacy, we should get it!" Mina squealed eagerly, now tugging on Selenity's arm as she pulled her down the street.

The rest of the girls followed, gawking at the modest beauty of the village. Selenity was amazed at the surroundings, her eyes following the irregular layout of the street that sloped gently upwards into the town centre where the palace lay. The houses were modest stone constructs, their rusticity giving them a simple beauty while the palace walls shone like a dark crystal in the sun, its size casting a dominating shadow over the city.

Amy explained to Selenity that the economy was basically agricultural, focused largely on the wool industry and supported by a cooperate cheese and milk products factory, as well as a regional bakery. Mina, Lita and Rei rolled their eyes at the brain amongst them while Selenity listened with tentative interest, when Mina suddenly pushed through a pair of wooden doors and entered the tavern. She announced that this was the best tavern, with the best delicacies on offer, in the whole town, and sat the girls at a large square wooden table in a relatively private corner hidden by red and white roses. The light in the room was subdued, given the tavern a private atmosphere. The girls looked around the room in awe, breathing a soft 'wow' in unison as Mina twisted her lips in smug satisfaction.

"Well, I see that you have some exemplary manners girls," Mina gloated, shaking her blonde hair.

"Oh, there is no need to be modest because you precede us my dear Lady," Amy teased.

Mina pouted petulantly at Amy's mocking and began to say something back, only to be interrupted by a waiter.

"Lovely ladies, welcome to this humble tavern," he leered, his fat sweaty body and tall frame gave him an air of valor in direct contrast to the lust-filled looks he was giving them.

Selenity sat in her seat innocently gazing about her while the other girls sent the man scornful looks. They were well used to being leered at, and were only disgusted the man thought himself worthy enough to even look upon them. Unconsciously, Rei and Mina scooted closer to Selenity, forming an offensive barrier against any potential threat.

"I'll have a hot chocolate with cream and a glass of water please," Mina requested, shooting the waiter a menacingly sweet smile.

Selenity and Rei ordered the same, while Amy and Lita ordered some juice… pancakes, another pile of chocolate pancakes, vanilla doughnuts (with chocolate glaze), vanilla shakes and much, much more. The waiter took down their order, a sweat drop forming on his brow as he wondered just how the girls could be so slender and attractive if they ate so much junk food. Amy looked upon the man with some amusement, wondering when he was going to collapse from the shock of taking their order until he suddenly stopped writing to give them a contemptuous look.

"Ladies, we do not serve those kinds of drinks or food. Perhaps you should wander down to the local kindergarten and they could attend to your juvenile whims!"

The girls gaped at his audacity in speaking to them in such a scornful way, and Rei made to get up from her seat to show him just how _juvenile_ she could be. Lita sat back in her seat, contemplating Rei's anger and knowing how lucky the man was that Rei was stuck behind Selenity or else she would have already punched the idiot by now. Just as Rei made her way past Selenity, a strict male voice that sounded strangely familiar to Selenity interrupted, putting an end to the matter.

"Bob. Give the ladies what they've asked for."

"Yes my Lord, as you wish," Bob wheezed before scurrying away like a scared rabbit in the face of a hungry wolf.

"Bob, aren't you forgetting something?" the voice asked again, its tone eerily calm.

Bob turned sheepishly to the girls, his gaze lowered to the floor and apologized, "Please forgive my insolent comment ladies, it wont happen again," he said before quickly leaving them without waiting for a reply.

**ALTAIR CONSTELLATION**

**The fourth planet in the local binary system of stars**

_**Battlefield…**_

"This is ridiculous!" Endymion growled, banging his fist on the desk in a violent gesture, making the items sitting on the table top bounce slightly. "Why would they stop fighting? I don't understand… after countless rebellions, the leaders have suddenly agreed to a truce? They have finally, after almost a thousand years, accepted my rulership over the universe? _Just like that_?" he raised his hands in disbelief, running one hand through his thick, unruly hair.

"We do not understand either, my Lord," Kunzite replied with some measure of concern, his grey eyes reflecting his unease at the sudden ceasefire.

"Jadeite, have they given any plausible reason at this sudden change of heart?" Endymion inquired, crossing him arms in a display of his dissatisfaction.

"No, none at all. But one of our spies managed to find some interesting information," Jadeite replied, his tone submissive as he wondered why _he_ was being asked when Kunzite was the head general and should be the messenger that got shot by Endymion, rather than he.

"Yes?" Endymion frowned, visibly annoyed as he considered the whole affair a complete waste of time, _especially considering we crushed the rebellion today on Earth very swiftly. Obviously that was a futile effort for I get here and this is what is waiting for me! Now it will take me another four to six hours to get back home to Earth depending on the condition of the spatial anomalies! _Endymion groaned inwardly, supremely frustrated to have arrived to battle, only to find his enemy had already denounced the victory. He wondered briefly if he could just pulverize this miserable solar system… the violence would soothe his nerves.

Seeing Jadeite avoiding his gaze and stalling in giving him an answer, he bit his lip to keep from hitting his general, instead barking out an authoritative _'Jadeite!_' at the blonde man.

Jadeite paled, not wanting to tell Endymion that Selenity, his beloved wife, was galavanting around the planet dressed as a maid, completely unprotected _and_ healing random rebels! To make it worse, she was with his own wife, Kunzite's fiancée Mina, and the rest of the royal court. He knew Endymion would deal very harshly with her when he got back… _If she was still there, alive; and if she were still on the planet or even in the Solar System_. Jadeite sucked in a shaky breath and decided to lie for all he was worth and _pray_ the women were back at the palace before the King was.

"It is just some nonsense about having the Lady of Light among us again. The rebels believe there is a flicker of hope for the future generations and that they should lay down their arms to prevent any more casualties and misery. It is superstitious nonsense," Jadeite explained dumbly, hoping against hope that Endymion would buy the lie. He was surprised to see Endymion's amused face; and what he said, surprised all four of them.

"Those stupid maids.. She is here for only two days and the entire universe knows! Rei is right, she always did lament over the gossip within the palace. Nevermind, it is done and we can do naught about it now. We have a long journey ahead of us and I want to be on Earth as soon as possible," he said candidly.

Jadeite breathed a sigh of relief, grateful for the first time in his life for Rei's myriad of suitors. _She always did say that they talk less than the maids when they dote upon her._ He nodded to Kunzite who had shot him a glance filled with relief and turned away to find something strong to drink and eat. Both men were stressed beyond comparison, knowing that Endymion's wrath would have been unimaginable if he had discovered that Selenity had left the palace.

Nevertheless he wondered what Mina was doing out of the palace, despite his better judgment that he would _not_ become like Jadeite. He knew that the blonde man spied on Rei. Even so, he gave the man credit for at least knowing what his wife was doing, as Kunzite had no idea what his blonde vixen was doing out in the world with the other women. The thoughts pressing on his mind bore down on him, and the Earth all of a sudden seemed very, very far away. In that moment, he suddenly felt no hunger. He had lost his appetite and a bucket of fresh cold water over his head, now seemed like a better solution… or a large amount of alcohol.


End file.
